Crystal Tears of Blood
by xdarkstarx
Summary: Since his mothers death, emotion had left Legolas' eyes. But after being captured and tortured along with his closest friends by the same man who killed his mother, is the light soon to follow? Rated for physical and emotional angst
1. Threats and Healing Supplies

**A/N:**I'm baackk! Did ya miss me? ...didn't think so... oh well. Well anywho, I'm here again to bring you my new story! But, I kinda should have wrote this story before Passing of The Moon because it takes place before Passing of The Moon. But to late now, so you'll just have to live with it. Sorry. You can expect updates just once a week, because I just started eighth grade and it's soccer season, and I have two jazz, well, soon to be three jazz bands and one regular band, and algebra, and I'm very busy. Sooo, with that said, please enjoy my new story!

**Disclaimer:**Let's see. Aragorn, not mine. Elrond, not mine, The Twins, sadly no, Legolas (sniffle) no. Thranduil... well you get the picture, don't you? The only people and things I own are Kultzanmar, Akayleth, Callien, and various other elves that aren't important enough to list. If I owned any thing related to Middle Earth, do you really think I'd be writing for this site?

_**Crystal Tears of Blood**_

_Chapter 1_

_**Threats and Healing Supplies**_

The young human ran through the hallways of Imladris, adrenalin coursing through his body. He didn't remember the last time he was this excited about anything, but today was not just any old day. His father had finally allowed him to go on a hunting trip with his brother! That in itself was not so exciting, for he had gone hunting before, but not for long periods of time. This trip would last for one whole week! In his excitement, he nearly ran fight past his brothers door. Regaining some of the calmness he had lost, he gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." came a voice from inside the room. So, since he was invited, the boy burst through the door, jumping on the defenseless elf sitting on the bed.

"Elladan! Hurry up!" Elladan, after successfully pushing his little brother off of him, started to laugh at the incredible excitement the human carried.

"Peace, Estel!" he said, still laughing. "We will leave when we leave and until then you need to keep your excitement under a bit more control. Or I could tell Adar that 14 is still to young to go on such a long trip and we could call it off all together."

"If you did, dear brother, I fear I will have the sudden urge to tell Elrohir that it was you who placed the purple hair dye in his shampoo." Estel countered, turning Elladan's smug smile into an evil glare.

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh, but I would."

"Not if I kill you first." Elladan, having said these words, tackled Estel, bringing him to the ground in a most uncomfortable manner. Laughing hard, the immortal and mortal rolled on the floor trying to strangle each other. And in a very odd and somewhat non-understandable way, this just showed how much Estel loved his brother. Ever since he was brought into the care of Lord Elrond, he and his two brothers always seemed to find a way to end up almost killing each other. Estel called it brotherly love, but Elrond called it strange, something which the young human never really understood. But never the less, the bond between the three couldn't be stronger. With such a strong love for each other, Estel thought it hard to believe they weren't actual biological brothers.

"Ow! Oh! Estel, let me go!" Elladan managed as he struggled out of a head lock. "I need to tell you something concerning our trip." At the mention of the hunting trip, the said human instantly stopped his fight for his brothers head. "Thank you. Advisors from Mirkwood are to Imladris soon. Their arrival will be in five days. We will need to cut the trip short." Estel's face fell.

"But... advisors always come. What makes these ones so important we have to alter our plans for them?" Elladan smiled.

"Legolas Thrandolion will be with them. He has some business with adar and would like to see you again."

"Legolas?" Estel asked, dumb founded. "The Prince wants to see me? How... why would anyone want to come all the way from Mirkwood to see me?" Elladan laughed. The look of confusion on his brothers face was one of the funniest things he had ever seen! But, when he saw the intense glare Estel was giving him, he quickly stopped, though a sparkle of mirth was still visible in his eyes.

"He has not seen you since you were a mere baby, and I think he would like to see how you've turned out. Also, from what we have heard, things go badly for Mirkwood. He needs a break from the constant worry and thought you could be the one to give it to him." Though still thorough confused, Estel couldn't help feel a bit more anticipation added to his already mounting excitement. But he had some questions.

"Isn't Legolas said to be the greatest archer in all of Middle Earth?" Elladan nodded.

"Yes."

"Is that true?"

"Yes, yes I think it is. He is always the winner of archery contests, and I do not even think Thranduil, Erestor, Glrofindle, or Adar would be able to beat him. In fact, he beat his adar when he was only 500."

"How old is he now?" Elladan pondered this for a moment. He had almost forgotten himself, but it soon returned to him.

"2,790 "

"Oh... do you think he could give me some lessons to improve my skill?"

"What, my lessons not good enough for you?" Elladan asked, faking a hurt expression.

"I didn't day that! I just meant-"

"Stop apologizing! Do you want to leave or not?" Estel shook his head vigorously. "Good, because I'm leaving and unless you want to stay here, I suggest you follow." And Elladan walked slowly down the hall ways of the Last Homely House, an eager and slightly annoying (in Elladan's opinion) Estel following closely behind, asking a question about the trip every five seconds.

"I am still amazed adar is even letting us go on this trip without escort," Estel said. "Did you put something in his tea that would make him say yes?" Elladan's brow furrowed in thought. He didn't think he did...

"No," he said at length. "No that was when I asked Elrohir if he and that elf maid were-"

"I don't think we need to mention that little incident Elladan even if Elrohir isn't here." Elladan and Estel turned in unison at the voice behind them. Elladan could see in his eyes that his father, though smiling, was mentally smacking himself for saying yes. "Here," he said holding up a bag, bursting at the seams. "You'll most likely need it." he dropped the bag of healing supplies in his elven sons hands.

"Ha, ha, ha adar, very funny. What did you put in here? This bag weighs more than a ton!" Elrond shrugged.

"Bandages, anti poison for everything under the sun, pain killing herbs... Pretty much everything needed for an every day hunting expedition with my sons. The weight shouldn't surprise you Elladan." Elladan rolled his eyes.

"We don't get into that much trouble, adar." Estel protested. At this statement, however, Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"Ion nin, in the 14 years since your birth you have succeeded in giving me more grey hairs than is natural for a human... and I'm an elf!" Elladan had to bite back a laugh at his fathers outburst, but a cool glare stopped him in his tracks. "I hadn't even started on the troubles _you_ have caused me Elladan..."

"OKAY, lets go, we can't keep the horses waiting forever ya know, they get quite impatient at times-"

"Hold it right there," the elven lord said as he grabbed his eldest sons sleeve. Expecting the worst, Elladan put on his most sorrowful look, totally prepared to give an excuse and apology to something that he didn't even know he did, when the most unexpected thing happened. Elrond pulled both of his sons into a strong and loving embrace. Pulling away, and meeting the eyes of two very bewildered sons, Elrond gave a stern smile. "I forgot to tell you to be careful."

"Don't worry adar," Elladan said, losing some of the shock that could be seen in his eyes. "We don't plan on jumping off any cliffs."

"I was thinking more along the lines of falling, but if you prefer to jump..."

"Goodbye adar!" Estel called as they ran down the hallway to the stables. Elrond waved and chuckled lightly to himself before turning away and sighing.

"One of these days those children will come home on a stretcher, I swear to the Valar..."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Well? This chapter was short, but if I didn't cut it off here it would have been ten pages long! This chapter was only three notebook pages, but the next on will be eight! Please leave a review even if you didn't like it! Tell me ways to improve, tell me you loved it, tell me you hate it, just give me feedback! My last story only got about two reviews per chapter and that wasn't very encouraging! Next chapter in a week!


	2. A Run In With The Prince

_**Crystal Tears of Blood**_

_Chapter 2_

_**A Run In With The Prince**_

"I think we should camp here tonight, Estel. This clearing should prove a perfect place to set camp." Estel nodded and dismounted, obeying Elladan's orders. Elladan collected some dead wood from the ground and started to build a fire as Estel laid out the bed rolls.

"What did we bring t eat, brother?" Elladan rummaged through his pack, tossing various items of clothing, healing supplies, and books out until he came to a large bag of food they had brought from Imladris. He then took from his saddle bag a rabbit they had caught earlier. "Well, we're in luck. It looks like we can have a nice amount of stew with this stuff. If only we could find some one to skin the rabbit..." Estel gave his brother a smug look.

"Since you are to lazy to do it yourself," Estel said, grabbing the rabbit from his brothers hands. "I will skin it." Elladan gave a triumphant smile. Estel grumbled and placed the rabbit in his lap, taking out his hunting knife. "Well, since I'm to busy, you can cut the vegetables and the meat and mix it all together so when I'm done with this simple task.."

"Alright, alright. We both win." The two continued to cook and then eat, and then succeed in belching rather loudly, and in Elladans' case very unelf like, before they finally lay down on their bed rolls. As they looked up to the twinkling stars, a sigh came from Elladan, interrupting Estel's thoughts."

"What are you sighing about?"

"Oh, I'm just reminiscing."

"About what?"

"A hunting trip Elrohir, Legolas and I went on a long time ago." When no further words were spoken, Estel grew frustrated.

"Are you going to tell me about it or sit there like a rock?" Elladan shifted uncomfortably and poked the fire with a stick.

"It is a long tale." Estel rolled onto his stomach and got comfy.

"We have a long night ahead of us. Nothing will stand in your way to make you have the need to cut it short." Elladan thought for a moment, as if contemplating wether to tell Estel of let him annoy him the rest of the night. He decided the latter was the better choice.

"Alright. Legolas had come to visit Imladris because Lord Thranduil had business with ardar he needed to discuss. Orcs near Mirkwood and the borders of Imladris..." and so the tale began.

O0O0O0O

_"Elladan? Is that you?" The dark haired elf put down his book and practically leapt out of his chair at the sight of his friend._

_"Legolas!" he exclaimed, embracing the fair haired elf. "A long time it has been since I last saw you my friend. How have these last twenty years?"_

_"Alright. You?"_

_"Some of the longest of my life, for I have been worried."_

_"About what?" Legolas asked. Confusion on his fair face._

_"You." Elladan answered plainly. " How many, Legolas?" The smile that had lingered on Legolas' face had disappeared. Instead, it was replaced with a look tiredness, worry, and pain, that of which should've been beyond his years of understanding, but something that he knew all to well._

_"We have lost no less than one-hundred and probably more in these past years. More orcs come every day. At this rate it will be nearly impossible to hold them off much longer." Elladan turned his eyes downward, unable to meet the sorrowful gaze of his friend. _'One-hundred?' _he asked himself with an inward shake of his head. _'That is too much...'

_"I am so sorry mellon-nin. I know how hard it must be for you-"_

_"Legolas!" The two turned round to see Elrohir rushing towards them. Legolas turned to his friend and smiled once more, but his eyes were hollow, like they always were. _

_"We will talk of this later, Elladan."_

O0O0O0O

"So we greeted Elrohir and talked with each other for many long hours, catching up and what not. Then we ummm, we came up with this idea to go on a hunting trip. As you can imagine, it didn't sound like such an appealing idea to adar...

O0O0O0O

_"Why not?" The elf lord bellowed. "WHY NOT! You are honestly asking why you cannot go hunting! Do you even know what we are here to discuss? ORC ATTACKS!" The three young elves backed away from the angry elf, who seemed to be smoking with rage. Thranduil also got into the argument, though a bit calmer more or less._

_"He is right. Great numbers of them have been reported. And you know what they will do to you if you are captured." Legolas looked down, not really wanting to remember._

_"Yes adar. I remember." But Elladan wanted this hunting trip, and would not give up with out a fight._

_"But adar! The border is not every where! Why can we not-"_

_"I said no! And unless you can give me three good reasons why, I will stay with that decision!" After a moment, the frowns of frustration on the Legolas and the Twins faces disappeared, sly smiles replacing._

_"Please, Adar! We have not seen 'ol Greenleaf here for twenty years!" Elrohir started, patting Legolas' back as Elrond grumbled silently to himself._

_"The meat stock is getting low." Elladan stated._

_And my lords," Legolas said cooly. "You would not want our shooting arms to get stiff now, would you?" Elladan smiled and whispered in Legolas' ear._

_"Good one."_

O0O0O0O

"Well, adar and Lord Thranduil finally gave in and the trip began. It had been very uneventful till the warg pushed Legolas and Elrohir over the cliff-"

"WHAT?"

"Please Estel, don't interrupt. We fell off the cliff, floated down a river, Legolas got hypothermia-"

"Legolas can't get hypothermia! He is an elf!"

"Estel! Hush! He caught hypothermia, I broke a leg, and Elrohir got a concussion." Though Elladan had stopped, his eyes said their was more. Estel saw this.

"This tale is not over brother. You said it was long."

"Was not long?"

"It was probably less than five minutes."

"Oh. You do not need to hear the rest. It is not that exciting."

"Oh I don't do I? And may I ask a reason as to why not?"

"Will you not stop bugging and badgering until I tell you? It is getting very annoying." Estel sighed.

"Than tell me and I will stop! I will hunt you down and pin you to the floor if you do not tell me right now." Elladan nodded, somewhat reluctantly, and resumed his tale.

"Elrohir had just come out of his unconscious state and Legolas had only but a bad cough when he heard something in the woods. He decided to go and see what it was. As luck would have it, it was a party of orcs." Estels' eyes got wide.

"What happened?"

"I really don't think-"

"Please." Elladan sighed and continued.

"We were captured. With our ailments it had been impossible to fight. We- we were taken prisoner for two weeks. Then the orc leader got tired of me and Elrohir and let us go, but we did not leave unscathed, hardly. And yet, they had kept Legolas there. We rode as fast and as hard as we could, but even when we arrived, we blacked out for two days. Unable to tell anyone where Legolas was. When we did, several patrols and us went to find him. We killed every orc in the camp." There he paused seeming unable to go on.

"You do not need to continue..."

"We found him." he said, continuing even as the tears threatened to spill. "He was hanging by one wrist and chain, dangling from a wooden beam. His clothes were gone, his hair streaked with his own blood. His body was covered in scars and welts, the ones from before hardly visible."

"Ones from before?"

"He had been tortured twice before. To see him hurt again was nearly unbearable. When we let him free... he just lay there on the ground as if he were dead." A tear fell from Elladans' eye. He turned towards Estel. "I'm sorry, I- I can't..." Estel scooted closer to his brother and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, brother. I should not have asked to hear it." Elladan pulled away and looked his brother in the eye.

"Tis alright. I am fine. Rest now. We have a very long day ahead of us." And with that, Estel lay down as Elladan took watch. Estel looked up at the stars and soon fell into a restless sleep.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Morning came in a covering of cold fog. Elladan and Estel woke up early so they could possibly catch a deer. They got lucky, and their pack horse was soon being weighed down heavily.

"Perhaps we should bury the meat and come back to dig it up later." Estel suggested.

"No. If there are any orcs they will surely smell it and will be able to follow our trail." The two continued on in silence till nightfall when they once again pitched camp. But as Estel dismounted, Elladan stayed atop his horse. "I need to find food. The deer is for home and we cannot eat them." Switching to a more serious tone of voice, he turned to Estel. "Be careful gwador-nin. Saes." As Estel watched Elladan ride off, he could not fight down the feeling of dread that rose in his stomach.

"Well," he spoke to his horse. "It is just you and me now. What do you say to a fire, hmmm?" Estel took the soft whinnying as a 'Yes of course!' so he started to build the fire. Putting a kettle on the heat for tea, Estel occupied his time with grooming his horse. Bellagar gladly took the treatment, suddenly feeling very dirty. Estel soon forgot his worries.

But after two hours of waiting, he once again became worried.

"He should have come back by now." He tried to regain his calm.

But four hours of waiting can really take a toll on your nerves. He stood and called out to the night.

"Elladan! Elladan!" the young man called again. Finding a rabbit for dinner shouldn't take four hours. Suddenly, he heard a rustling sound from behind in the bushes. "Elladan?" he asked hopefully. His hope was soon turned to fear as someone other than his brother appeared from behind the shrubs..., an orc. Estels hitched in his throat. Drawing his sword, he prepared to fight the beast, saying a silent prayer to the Valar. The orc advanced on the human and the deadly dance began. First the orc would swing, then Estel would block his blow. It went on like this for many long minutes, but the young human was wearing down and was soon knocked off his feet. The hideous creature had the advantage and was about to use it, when an elvin blade met the crocked scimitar throwing it into the air leaving the orc defenseless. He didn't have a chance. Estel watched in joy as his savior decapitated his opponent in one swing. Re-sheathing his knives, the elf knelt beside the young human, his storm blue eyes shining in the night. But, to Estel at least, the eyes held no emotion.

"Le pantir?" he asked in a beautiful smooth voice.

"I- I think so." replied the human, almost hesitantly. "Just a little shaken is all. You see my brother, Elladan, went to find some food and I have not seen him in at least four hours. I am beginning to think something has happened to him." At the mention of Elladan, the smile that had graced the elvin face disappeared and was replaced with a frown of worry.

"Elladan?" the elf asked himself. "Then you must be the one they call Estel, correct?" Estel, not knowing if this being truly was a friend, was a little bit hesitant to share his name but nodded anyway. Holding out his hand, the elf lifted Estel off the ground. "Well we best start looking for your brother, shouldn't we now?" As he started to head off, Estel called out to him.

"Wait!" the elf turned around. "Um, well..., you have not told me your name." Laughing at his stupidity, the elf turned to him.

"You can call me Legolas." Estels eyes bulged to the size of saucers. Legolas? Why was he here? And where were the advisors? He hurried after the elf who was apparently walking towards his horse.

"Excuse me." Estel said softly. Legolas turned.

"Yes?"

"Um, Elladan told me you were coming with some advisors. I don't see any. Oh, and you're early." Legolas smiled.

"How very observant, penneth. Well, to tell you the honest truth, I was getting absolutely sick of the palace. I have been restless these past few days and had been bugging the advisors to no end to leave, but they wouldn't. So, against my fathers will, I snuck out of the palace, leaving all protection and probably sanity back in Mirkwood just so I could see you. And here I stand before you now, amazed at how much you've grown." he chuckled. "You had better close your mouth before the flies decide to make it their home." Estel, not even noticing that his mouth was open, closed it immediately and mounted his horse along side Legolas.

"Are we to leave the pack horse here?" He asked. Legolas shook his head.

"He will not stay here long. Do not worry. But, yes, we are to leave him, but he will be safe." So the two took off and after much riding in silence, Estel could not stand it any longer.

"How long are you to stay with us?"

"Two months. Elrond has requested that I teach you some more valuable skills than the ones your two dimwitted brothers do. You do not object to that do you?" Estel practically choked on the statement.

"Of course not! I would be honored!" Legolas laughed lightly at the humans enthusiastic reply.

"Then it is settled. Now, let our progress not be slowed by this talk. If something is indeed wrong with Elladan, I most certainly do not want to waste time." The two quickened their pace, but Estel stayed behind Legolas by a bit. This was the elf in Elladans story from the night before. The one that had been battered and broken. But as hard as he tried, he could not seem to believe it was the same elf. Legolas seemed so... happy. Yet, he couldn't help but remember the emotionless orbs that were his eyes. And with sickening realization , Estel knew he was indeed the same Legolas. For he could tell that inside, the prince was indeed broken.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"Elladan ran. He ran fast. Away from the orcs that trailed him. He didn't get it. One moment he was hunting rabbit. The next, he was running for his life! He wiped one dry tear from his eye that he refused to let fall. Why did he want to cry? His horse, Elcara, had been shot. Wether she was alive or not he did not know. He had no time to look, for he had to run.

'CRACK' Elladan cried out. He was falling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**Ha! It was a cliff hanger! Sorta...

Sorry this is late! Got a professional level song in Jazz. I've been practicing!

_Thanx To:_

**_Yanzen Uroloki_**, **_Ethuil_**,**_ Elven Hope_**, **_XoGiggles_**, **_Silverkonekotsukari_**, **_Greeneyedelf001_** _(thanx for the great support!)_, _and_ **_llaaris!_**

_Please sign your reviews so I can thank you properly and not just say, 'Thanx anonymous!'And don't stop reviewing after the first chapter! Review for every single one! They make me happy!_

_darkstar_


	3. Searching In Vain

_**Crystal Tears of Blood**_

_Chapter 3_

_**Searching In Vain**_

What was this pain he felt? Why could he not see? When he opened his eyes, his second question was answered but instantly put back into play though the answer was evident. As soon as he had awoke, he desperately wished that the sweet feeling of darkness would consume him once more. His groggy mind tried to go back to the one place in his memory that would answer the question that seemed most important in his mind; what had happened?

O0O0O0O

_'CRACK' Elladan cried out. He was falling. But his descent was soon stopped as he felt a sharp object his leg. No, not hit his leg, but rather go right through it. A wave of pain washed over his body, causing him to scream out at the force of the impact. This, what he had fallen into, was what the orcs used to catch their food with; and he had walked right into it. Right into a set trap. Feeling the pain escalate to new levels, he gladly accepted the darkness that tugged at the edge of his vision..._

O0O0O0O

Elladan groaned with the pain that the memory brought back to him. He tried to bring his hands up to rub his face, but found, to his horror that he couldn't. His hands were bound. Panic welled up inside of him as he frantically looked around him. Then as he once again closed his eyes against the pain, he came to a sick realization. He was a prisoner of the orcs.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Legolas dismounted his horse to examine something on the forest floor. They had been searching all through the night with no sign of Elladan, and the rust colored stain was not what the fair haired elf wanted to see or believe. Even worse, his sharp elven hearing picked up on the sound of painful breathing that did not come from elf or human, but from a horse. Bringing his eyes up slowly, he looked forward. And the sight of the blood drenched Elcara was not what he needed or wanted to see.

Muttering elvish curses under his breath, the elf ran to the side of the ailing horse, kneeling and whispering soothing words. So busy was he in his examination, Legolas almost didn't even hear the light footsteps coming up behind him. But the hitched breathing soon confirmed his suspicions of who the one standing behind him was. Estel.

"What does it mean?" He asked in a shaky manner.

"Estel, if you could please go get me some bandages-"

"What happened to my brother?"

"Estel, Please-"

"Where is he!"

"Ellesar, DARO!" Legolas nearly screamed, becoming annoyed by the humans pessimistic view on things and obviously thinking that Elladan was dead. Estel, intern, was slightly taken aback by his own behavior as well as the elf's outburst. Legolas ran a hand over his eyes and sighed deeply. His voice once again softened to merely a kind whisper. "I do not know where your brother is. I do not know what this means. All I know is that this," he motioned to the black arrow in the horses body "This is an orc arrow. I truly wish I had a better answer to give you but I do not. Now, could you please go to my pack and get me the brown bag?"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Another sharp kick came in contact with Elladans side. Ever since he had woken, the torture had been swift in coming, and showing no clear signs of relenting. His whole body ached in a way it had only once before, and a way that had not been forgotten but most certainly not revisited. He was convinced that all he was by now was one gigantic bruise, and it was not even morning. What the day would bring he hadn't the faintest idea. How long had this even been going on? Though it felt like hours upon hours, he knew it could be no more then fifteen minutes. But in the hands of the orcs, just ten minutes could be enough to kill a human man. Luckily, if you could even call it luck, the orcs seemed to be holding back.

One more particularly hard kick came followed by a roar of orc laughter. Another was sure to follow, but just as the heavy foot was about to swing, a very ugly, more ugly then normal, orc came running into the camp at top speed.

"Snárgl, what 'ave you seen?"

"I saws two mounted riders 'eadin this way cap'n. One 'ad dark hair, the other..." Snárgl smiled maliciously. The Captain became impatient.

"The Other?"

"The other was a blonde elf. No doubt the same one he almost killed the last time." Elladan momentarily stopped breathing when the last sentence was uttered. The dark haired rider, it had to be estel. But who... knots turned and twisted in his stomach as realization hit him in the head like a bag of rocks. The blonde elf. _'Ai, Elbereth. Legolas, run mellon-nin.'_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Covered in the poor creatures blood, Legolas had finally finished stitching the wound. The sun had yet to come up, but it would soon. Estel stood close behind Legolas as he worked, staring in amazement. That horse was barely comfortable around Elladan when it was healthy. Elcara was completely fine with Legolas even though she had only just met him. The elfs way with animals was astounding to him. He seemed to just be able to look them in the eye, and they would somehow know it would be alright. But those thoughts were fleeting as he had many more important things to think about.

His main thought was bent over his missing brother. An orc arrow was not a very... comforting thing to find, knowing that it was an orc that shot it and that those hideous creatures stopped at nothing to get their prey. A slight movement from the bushes caught the attention of the young man and archer. Silently fitting an arrow to his bow string, Legolas took aim and let his arrow fly. A hideous screech came from the victim of the arrows deadly wound, and one lone orc fell dead into the clearing. Estel shot up from where he had been sitting on the ground.

"What-?" Legolas gazed of into the distance before speaking softly.

"We're being watched."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Elladans heart was racing at an unthinkable pace. They were after Legolas! And for some strange reason, Estel was with him. Where were the advisors? Why were they alone? Hundreds of thoughts and questions raced through his mind, all about the same two people. _'They wouldn't harm Estel,' _he thought to himself._ 'He has nothing they want- no... they're going tho use us to get through to Legolas! They want something from him..." _His thoughts were interrupted.

"Get up!" Elladan looked upwards, meeting he gaze of the orc captain.

"Why?"

"We're movin' out somewheres else. Now up!" Elladan allowed the creature to pull him to his feet. His head swam with the sudden movement and his leg burned like fire with the pressure now upon it. His stomach churned madly, and obviously the concoction given to him to 'help with the pain' was not working for the said purpose.

"May I ask where we are going?" Elladan questioned, not really expecting an answer. His captors snickered.

"To catch ourselves a run away elf."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Elrond sat at his desk, sorting through a mountain of paper to find one in progress. The small kitten clawing at his robes and biting at the quill as he tried so hard to write a letter thanking lord Celeborn for his purring birthday present was not helping in the slightest. He would be sure to repay his friend with maybe... a dragon? The disaster the ball of fur caused was certainly enough to equal that of said creature. He gave in eventually though, and soon the letter was abandoned, the quill now being used for a toy to distracted the little furry devil. But the writing utensil fell from his hands as a sudden flash of pain in the Lords head clouded his eyes. In place of his sight, Elrond saw a vision of... Legolas? The young elf was lying in a bed, his face as pale as death, his hair and clothes bloodied. As quickly as it had come upon him, the vision was gone and now all the elf saw was a confused looking kitten and a cluttered desk. Why had he seen that again, he wondered. A worried meow brought him from his thoughts.

"It all right little one." he smiled as the kitten began to purr. "I'm alright."

"I'm sure she knows you are well. Why dod you need to reassure her?" Elrond looked up to see Elrohir and Akayleth, Legolas' older brother.

"Akayleth!" Elrond exclaimed as he rushed to embrace the elf. "What brings you here?"

"I was hunting when I saw Elrohir here. I thought, 'I have some time on my hands. Why not spend it with my best friends?' The three laughed. Akayleth, the older brother of Legolas, was 500 yrs. older then Elladan and Elrohir and the crown prince of Mirkwood. His hair was blonde, as was the entire royal families. The one thing that was completely different between Legolas and his brother was their eye color. Akayleth's eyes, like his fathers, were a deep sea green.

"Adar, is it alright if Akayleth stays here for a few days..." and in the commotion, Elronds vision was all but forgotten like the piles of paper upon his desk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **_I'm so sorry this is as late as it is, but as I've mentioned, my life is very busy. I thank all of you who reviewed for the last chapter. Don't stop!_

_**Review Responses: **Silverkonekotsukari (you're back!), invisigoth3, Gemini969, Lauren, Tommylover, and Lauren Hedgehog. All your reviews are much appreciated and I promise you the next chapter will be quicker in forthcoming!_

_DarkStar_


	4. Chapter WithOut A Name

_**Crystal Tears of Blood**_

_Chapter 4_

_**Chapter Four**_

"What do you mean 'We're being watched'?" Estel asked rather frantically.

"I mean exactly what I said." Legolas muttered in a seemingly uncaring manner.

"You're not a little bit, umm, WORRIED about that statement?" Estel asked in an annoyed, somewhat appalled manner. Legolas stood abruptly to face the raging human.

"Yes, Estel, I am worried." the humans face fell. Legolas was edgy, and Estel knew that an annoyed elf was not a good thing. "I am very worried, and do you want to know why? There is a whole host of orcs behind us who probably have your brother prisoner and are after us because I'm the one that got away. The one that lived. The one they thought they had killed. I am worried because if they come upon us we have no chance." Legolas looked away, back to the animal at his feet. He realized with heart breaking clarity that their was no helping the poor creature. "Estel, do not look." Confusion flashed in Estels mind at the command, but realization soon kicked in. The drawing of his blade was painful for Legolas. In his many years, he had needed to do this often, but as much as he did it, it never got easier. He whispered soft words into the creatures ear and its struggling stopped. A silent understanding passed between the two. Legolas raised his knife and, saying a prayer to the Valar, brought it down. Estel shut his eyes as the pained whinny of the animal echoed in the clearing, then faded, replaced by only silence. But his mind soon reeled back to the present.

"Do you think they have Elladan?" Legolas nodded, closing Elcaras eyes with one hand and wiping his knife on the grass with the other.

"Their is no doubt in my mind. Who else but the orcs set these traps? It is only the cruelest way to kill an animal." he motioned towards the empty trap. Estels blood boiled. To kill anything in such a way, impaling them and then leaving them to bleed to death, you had to truly be evil. And... his brother had most likely fallen into one just like it! He could not believe it...

"But why would-"

"Estel, behind the tree."

"What?"

"I said go behind that tree!" Legolas snapped. Estel slowly headed for the so mentioned tree, confused to say the least. "Estel, DOWN!" Startled by the sudden shout, the boy dropped to his knees, just quick enough to miss the arrow that whizzed right over his head. Slowly looking up, he saw that black arrow embedded into the base of the great oak. Turning around, he saw Legolas with his bow taught and a dead orc at his feet.

"Where in Middle Earth did he come from!" he whispered loudly. Legolas didn't answer.

"Draw your sword."

"You're not making any se-"

"Unless you want to find yourself on the end of an orc blade, I would suggest you do as I say seeing as there are twelve more coming."

"Why can't you just shoot them!"

"Estel, behind you!" The human turned too see an orc raise his jagged sword above his head. Reacting as quickly as he could, he managed to block the blow, but only block it. Legolas killed it swiftly with an arrow through the neck. Looking to his protector, Estel noticed something that frightened him.

"Legolas, are you alright?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You're shaking."

O0O0O0O0O

The four elves sat at the table, talking and laughing at old stories. Elrond, Glorfindel, Elrohir, and Akayleth (little kitten not to be forgotten) were reminiscing, discussing important matters and family.

"How is Elladan Elrond?" Akayleth asked between mouthfuls of apple pie.

"He is well."

"And Estel? I have not seen him in years! How old is he, 13?"

"More trouble than you and Elrohir ever were. And he is 14."

"Time has passed so quickly, has it not? It seems just yesterday he was a mere baby in Legolas' arms.

"Speaking of which," Glorfindel said, "how is your brother doing?" The mood in the room became serious and almost sad. It was always serious when it came to talking about Legolas in the way they were.

"He is... better. I will not say that he is entirely healed for that would be a lie. He still wakes up in the night. In the mornings we will often find him in the old maple or by the lake. He doesn't feel safe if he is inside too long. The walls and darkness are... unsettling to him. He says he feels suffocated." The healer instinct in Elrond kicked in at that moment.

"And physically?"

"Completely healed. His shooting has never been the same since, yet he is still the finest archer I have ever seen."

"That, at least, is good news." ...

"Well!" Elrohir exclaimed, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled in the room. "I hate to be the one to break up this joyful conversation, but I myself would like to talk of something else. Akayleth, how is the wine trade this time of year?"

O0O0O0O0O

Fighting side by side, Legolas (who had dismissed his trembling as nothing more than nerves) and Estel held off the entourage well considering the circumstances. But one of the two was tiring. Estels foot falls were heavy, making drag marks in the dirt. His swings were becoming slow as if he were dragging his sword through molasses. This was an advantage for the orcs. It looked like they would easily be able to take the two out. However, like most conceptions of the orcs, they were wrong.

Legolas did not slow with weariness. His knives sliced through the tough flesh of the orcs as if it were made of butter. Slicing, stabbing, driving. Never did they miss their target. And because of this Legolas knew he at least was safe. It was his human companion he worried about.

Legolas could see his strength slowly fading away with every swing he took. He knew if he kept fighting at the rate he was, he would surely lose all strength he had and be killed. In his worry over his friend, Legolas did not notice the oncoming blow until he felt it. A searing pain shot through his left arm, causing a cry of agony to escape him. It took al the strength he had to stay on his feet. Estel turned at the sound, seeing Legolas clutch at his arm, still fighting as blood seeped through his fingers. Fueled on by anger, Estel quickly killed any orc that came before him, ever glancing over his shoulder to make sure Legolas was alright. He hated orcs more than he had before he decided. He knew what they had done to him before and he would not let it happen to him again while he still drew breath. So much pain they had caused him. So much needless torture. He would rather die then see him hurt again. His heart just about stopped beating when he saw the orc Legolas was currently fighting.

The heart in Legolas' chest nearly stopped as well. The orc was much larger than a normal orc should be. The loss of blood was causing him to become light headed, and the immortal was having a difficult time trying to hold him off. 'At least Estel is doing better than I am.' he thought as he looked at his companion. Bad idea.

"Legolas! Look out!" the elf turned to see the massive creature, sword raised. He had just enough time to block the blow, but he wouldn't be able to hold him at bay long. Blow after blow came down upon the weakening elf, but every time he was some how able to block it. He did not know how long he would be able to continue with this...

Estel watched helplessly as Legolas tried desperately to hold off his attacker while he himself fought his way over to him. He knew Legolas was strong, but it seemed to him that the orc was stronger. Killing the last beast that stood in his way, Estel dropped his blade and took out his hunting bow. There was one orc left. One that he intended to kill. He let his arrow soar.

The pointed metal tip hit the rough flesh of the neck with deadly accuracy. The orcs finale blow never came, for his sword fell limply to the ground as did he, much to the relief of Legolas. But the tired and weak elf could not stand in triumph. No. He fell to his knees, his knives falling carelessly from his hands. Estel rushed to his side. It seemed strange that he should be this weak from a gash on his arm. But then, no... As he knelt beside Legolas, he could see clearly that the fight had had taken its tole on him physically.

"Legolas?" No response. Estel reached out and took Legolas' arm in his hands, soon becoming slippery with blood. The human was surprised that the proud elf put up no struggle. He didn't even seem to notice. "Legolas can you hear me?" A small nod. As Estel rolled up the sleeve, a deep, jagged gash met his eyes. The purplish goo oozing from the wound confirmed his fears. "Legolas, it's-"

"Poisoned? No, it's not. It's dye."

"What?"

"The object of it is to make you think it's poisoned so the healer will give dose after dose of antidote," he sucked in a ragged breath as Estel started to wipe away the dye with his sleeve. "but, they are really administrating deadly poison to a body that is completely fine."

"I still don't understand."

"The poison that is thought to be in your body is very strong. It's called Dragons Bane. The antidote is so strong, it will kill you if there is no poison to be drawn out."

"But, how do you know it's not Dragons Bane?"

"The real poison burns the wound like fire, the dye rubs off on your fingers, and if it was Dragons Bane, I wouldn't be breathing right know let alone talking."

"But if it's not poison, why then are you so weak? One gash should not do this kind of physical damage to you, especially since you're an elf." Legolas sighed and stood shakily.

"When I was tortured, I lost much blood. You could say that I don't have much to lose. With me, even the smallest amount lost is enough to weaken me a considerable amount." Legolas saw the pity in Estels eyes... and was annoyed. "Don't waist your pity on me young one. I'm fine really."

"Well, even if you are, we should still make camp. You and I both need some rest." Legolas shook his head.

"We can't." Estel turned to him.

"What do you mean we can't?"

"If we stop, they'll catch us. If we run, we will surely fall to the same fate as your brother." Estel nodded in grim realization. Legolas was right. If they stopped, the orcs would catch up with them. If they ran, they would undoubtedly fall into a trap or worse.

"Then what do we do? We can't disappear." Legolas looked about him. He smiled as he found the object of his searching. Legolas staggered to a tall birch and started to climb. Estel looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Disappearing."

A/N: Ummm, hello! Long time no see! I'm terribly sorry that this is like, a month late, but school has been murder. Thanx to those of you who reviewed (all three of you) and please continue! Oh, and by the way, saw Paul McCartney on the 4th and the midnight premiere of Harry Potter on the 18th!

Review! Next chapter coming much sooner then this one did!


	5. Haunting Memories

_**Crystal Tears of Blood**_

_Chapter 5_

_**Haunting Memories**_

Elrond was in a deep elvin slumber after a father embarrassing party they had spent in the Hall of Fire where the so mentioned elf lord had a bit too much Mirkwood wine which resulted in a wonderful river dance type jig on the table. Another such elf's night had resulted in much the same way, but he had nearly ended up with a concussion when he fell off the chair he was dancing- umm- standing on. And two younger elves just watched the scene play out before them through drunken eyes.

But now, his sleep was plagued with nightmares, and he tossed and turned in a vain attempt to shake off the dreams that were taking hold. They seemed so... real...

O0O0O0O

_A whip crack could be heard in the distance, soft moans of pain following. But those soft moans soon turned into screams of agony as Elrond descended farther down into the dark, mist blanketed tunnel. He wanted to turn back. Wanted to get away from the noise, but he continued to walk forward as if he had no control as to where he went. The foul stench of the orcs combined with the blood of elves made his nostrils burn. Yet it was so familiar. _

_Farther and farther he walked down the dank cave like hall, following the cries of pain that got louder with each step. He knew where he was. An orc hide out somewhere alone the borders of Mirkwood. Which one he could not be certain, for their were many now. But, when was now? Looking about him, he realized he was alone. No orcs scurried about, no elves lay dead in the corners, no slaves. Only the mist surrounded him as he stood before a rotting door standing slightly ajar. Absent minded, his hand reached out to it, pushing it open to reveal a horrible sight._

_An elf sat on the ground, beaten and close to death. Blood dripped from his many wounds and mouth, pooling about him. His crystal blue eyes bore holes into Elronds, searching orbs trying to find the answer to the many questions that clouded his mind. But only words of pleading escaped his lips._

_"Help me."_

O0O0O0O

"Legolas!" Elronds eyes flew out of their hazy state and he instantly sat up, breathing heavily. First the vision in the study, now this? Sweat trickled down his forehead. Why was this happening?

"Elrond?" The elf lord looked to the doorway where his friend stood.

"Glorfindel?"

"You were talking loudly in your sleep. It woke me." He sat down upon a chair next to the bed. "Then you called out. You said Legolas." Elrond looked down, but so did Glorfindel. "You can tell me anything, mellon nin. What is troubling you so?" Elrond thought about just dismissing it, but he knew he would not be able to let Glorfindel go that easily. The elf stuck on like a leach at times. He sighed.

"I'll tell you."

"I know you will." Elrond chuckled dryly before going back to his 'Discussion Tone' as Elladan and Elrohir called it.

"I've been... having visions. This was the second one since yesterday. They're of things that I'd rather not see again. Yesterday, I saw Elladan and Legolas the way they were... the way they were when they were captured. Just moments ago, I was walking down a long corridor in one of the orc hide-outs of MirkWood, but, no one was there. But I heard these cries, the sound of a whip. I followed it until I reached a door, behind it... It was Legolas. He was broken and bloody, lying on the floor. He asked me to help him." Elrond looked up at Glorfindel as the room fell silent. "What does it all mean?" Glorfindel thought in silence a while longer before voicing his opinions out loud.

"The worse case may be, and I hope I'm wrong, is that something like what happened before..."

"May happen again..."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Elladan cried out as he once again fell to the ground. The journey to where ever they were going was not an easy one. Well, for an elf that was healthy it would be simple, but for Elladan, who was wounded and tired, it was horrible. Over the past 30 minutes, he had fallen... 10, 15 times? He did not know why he was so weak, but he guessed it had something to do with lack of food and sleep combined with the bloody hole in his leg. Why the orcs even had him had lost itself from his memory long ago...

"Cap'in!"

"Halt! What is it?"

"The 20 we sent out... they all been killed!" Sounds of surprise rose from the group.

"Silence! By 'ou?" The captain growled.

"The little pointy eared an' 'is friend." Disapproval, disgust, fear, it was all written on the hideous faces of the orcs. But one was happy. Elladan was practically laughing! 'They beat them.' he thought with grim pleasure. No orc could even hope to beat his friend in a battle of skill, and never wits. Elves were to swift and smart, especially this one.

"What ar' you so 'appy 'bout?" Elladan shook his head.

"Nothing you would ever understand."

O0O0O0O0O0O

A slight smile crept to Estels face as he watched Legolas literally disappear into the branches. Being a wood elf, it was easy for him to blend with his surroundings, but even for a human raised by the elves, it was quite a different story. First off, he could not blend into the earth or trees like the elves could, for he was not an elf or wood elf for that matter. Second, though he had years of experience climbing up and down trees, this particular Birch had a particularly large trunk proving to be a particularly hard tree to climb particularly to the high branch Legolas had climbed to.

He was even surprised that Legolas, even as the elf he was, even had the ability to climb the tree at all. The wound on his arm had seemed to drain most of his strength and was still doing so, seeing as it bled freely. Estel did not want to climb for fear he might fall, but he could not see any other choice. It was either run (resulting in capture), stay on the ground (resulting in capture), of climb the tree. "Estel! Are you coming up, or are you going to stand there all night?" Why did things never go his way?

"I'm coming." He made his way slowly and unsteadily up the great tree. This task, as he had imagined, proved more easily said than done. He would leap up, going from branch to branch, getting higher and higher, but this one branch stopped him in his tracks. It was rather high, he did not think he could even reach it if he jumped, but he did jump, and to his horror, missed. To his delight, two strong hands gripped his, pulling him to safety. Wait. Two? But that would mean...

"Legolas!"

"What!"

"Your arm!"

"What about my arm? Is it missing?"

"You're using it! You could make the bleeding worse, or tear the wound more! Or-"

"You would rather I drop you then?" Estel closed his mouth and Legolas smiled. "I did not think so." The two sat on the most concealed branch of the tree that Legolas could find. Estels gaze soon turned to the slightly shaking Legolas. He sighed.

"You shake because you're weak." Legolas turned to him.

"What?"

"Either you shake because you are weak, cold or afraid. The only logical one is weakness. Am I right?" Just as Legolas was about to say some smart-ass remark, pain assailed his head and his vision clouded over. "Legolas!" Estel cried, not knowing what had befallen his companion who was slumped against the trunk. "Legolas, answer me..."

O0O0O0O

_Legolas was dimly aware of his name being called, but the soft words faded all together, replaced with ones of entirely different nature._

_"Leave him alone!" a voice shouted, and to his confusion, Legolas realized it was Elladan calling out._

_"Did you not hear him? Leave him!" Elrohir. But who were they talking-_

_"Legolas!" Legolas saw himself fall limply from the chains that held him vulnerable to the orcs handy work._ _'I get it now' he said to himself as he watched the scene play before him. He cringed. 'This is when I was captured the third time. Why am I seeing this?' _

_Elladan and Elrohir rushed to their friends side and the orc left. Elladan cradled the limp body of his friend in his arms. "You didn't have to do that. You didn't have to sacrifice yourself to save us..."_

O0O0O0O

"Legolas!" Estel cried, overjoyed when his companion's eyes once again cleared. "I thought you were dead! What happened?"

"Must be the blood loss..." Legolas mumbled, not wanting to worry the young boy by what he had seen. "but for a moment I thought the same..."

"What?"

"Oh, forgive me Estel, I did not know what I was saying." The confused look on Estels face was almost enough to make Legolas laugh, but he did not. What he had seen was no laughing matter. What he saw was a haunting memory he had not wanted to come back. What he saw was something far in the past. What he saw was something he should not have, and that's what didn't make any sense.

"Ow!" Legolas looked down to his arm and noticed Estel was wrapping it. "Must you tug so hard, you're hurting me!" Estel smiled.

"If I don't, it wont be tight enough to staunch the blood fl-"

"Estel, hush." Legolas said in an urgent whisper.

"What? Why?"

"The orcs. They're close."

_**TBC...**_

**Hey! This chapter is only a little late! I'm getting better! OMG! NINE people reviewed! Nine! Thank you sooo much for doing so! Hey, I got an Idea! How about, just for this one chapter, all of you on this stories favorites list and alert list review for this chapter! I would have like... 24 reviews! That be so fun! I mean, those of you hiding in the shadows, tell me what you think! I need all input! Huggles!**


	6. Of Horses and Dwarvish Curses

**Crystal Tears of Blood**

Chapter 6

**Of Horses and Dwarvish Curses**

"How can you be so sure?" Estel asked quietly. Legolas' comments had filled him with a sense of dread. The elf pointed to the round below.

"Tir nu." Estel cast his eyes downward. He put his hand up to his mouth to suppress a gasp. The orcs were right below them! They seemed to be waiting for something or... some one.

"They know we're here!" Estel said in a panicked whisper. They were trapped! But Legolas shook his head.

"They know we've _been_ down _there._ They cannot see us. They have absolutely no clue that we're..." Legolas trailed off suddenly. His eyes locked with something on the ground. Estel became a bit worried.

"Legolas? What do you see?" he asked, but Legolas didn't answer. He did not even seem to hear him. "Legolas?"

"Elbereth..."

"Legolas!"

"Elladan is down there."

Elladan was in a panic. The orcs had stopped. Why did they stop? They wouldn't stop unless they thought something was near. And knowing how stupid orcs are, what ever it was had to be very near indeed for them to feel a presence. Then he heard it.

Soft whisperings of the trees.

Whispers of panic.

The smell of leaves that did not come from the trees about him,

but from a friend.

From Legolas. Legolas and Estel! Tilting his head upwards ever so slightly, Elladan looked closely into the branches of the birch, adjusting hi s eyes to see through the thick leaves. He saw it then. A flash of Ice blue, conforming his guess. Legolas was in that tree. What he had seen had been his eyes. He sighed in relief, knowing the orcs would never think to look up there. But his momentary peace of mind was shattered when he saw on the tree bark, a single silver red drop of blood. Legolas' blood. He had been injured when he climbed the birch, and his blood stained the bark. If the orcs saw this, they would find them.

"Two people killed all our troop?" one questioned the orc captain, referring to the dead bodies strewn about the ground. "Where did they go?" 'Please don't find them!' begged Elladan mentally. The orc captain thought for a while it seemed, if they were even capable of doing so.

"Move out." he said at length. Elladan silently thanked the Valar for hearing these words. Looking back into the tree, he saw Legolas mouth something. 'We're going to come for you.' Elladan nodded his head. He had no doubt about that.

Estel was in a panic. They had just found Elladan! He was a captive of the orcs! And while he was just led away... they did nothing about it! He- he wanted to scream! He wanted to go down and kick their-

"If you scream it will give off our position." Estel turned shocked eyes up to see Legolas staring right at him. "You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" His mouth hung open.

"Did you just... read my mind?" Legolas laughed mirthlessly.

"Your eyes. I'm no Galadriel. And you will get your chance with the orcs eventually." He said with a devious smile. He enjoyed how much confusion he was causing his companion. 'How is he doing that?' Estel wondered. No elf he had ever met could read peoples thoughts through their eyes! Emotion and some obvious thoughts, but... this, never! "Your eyes give away all that you have inside yourself." he said quietly. "They are like windows into your soul. They can reveal anything. Even though the way you cary yourself is brave and proud, I can see that your scared and worried for your brother. You think that you failed him, that there is nothing we can do. Anyone can see the feelings of pain or happiness or sadness, but not many see the thoughts behind those emotions. My father, Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn, your brothers, they have this ability to some extent, but they have admitted that it is the strength in which it possesses me that scares them."

"Scares them?"

"Or annoys them. Elladan and Elrohir have not been able to pull any sort of prank on me for the past few years, for everything they plan is visible to me. It's an advantage in some cases, actually." Legolas smiled at Estels still shocked expression before leaping lightly to the ground. He began to walk away before stopping as if he realized he forgot something. "Estel, are you going to linger in that tree for eternity, or do you plan on joining me down here?"

"I"m coming, I'm coming! If you have not noticed master elf, I have not the ability of the firstborn! If I tried to jump from this height , I might as well save myself the trouble and die right here!" Estel ignored the laugh that Legolas broke into as he slowly made his way down the tree, branch by branch. When his feet finally touched the ground, it had been about 5 minutes.

"Took you long enough." Legolas muttered under his breath, turning to leave. But, unfortunately for him, Estel did not miss the quiet words. The unsuspecting Legolas received a hard tackle from behind, knocking him to the ground. But, being the elf he was, Legolas recovered quickly. Rolling onto his side, he put Estel into a perfect headlock. But the sudden strain pulled on his arm, and he released his grip quickly with a hiss. It took him moment before he realized why Legolas had let go, but when the thought struck him, Estel jumped to his feet.

"I'm sorry!" he said, reaching out a hand to help Legolas up. He obviously thought it was his fault that Legolas was hurting. In truth, it was, but Legolas had no intention of telling him that. "Are you alright?" he nodded.

"I'm fine. Do not blame yourself." Looking up at the position of the sun, Legolas grimaced. "We cannot wait here much longer. We must go." But looking around, Estel noticed they had a small problem. Their horses were gone.

"Legolas, where did the horses go?"

"They're around. One moment." Legolas let out a shrill, birdlike whistle. Around the corner trotted Bellegar, Estels chestnut stallion. But, only Bellegar appeared. There was no sign of Legolas' horse. Strangely enough, Legolas looked calm and not a least bit worried that his horse was no where to be seen.

"Legolas,"

"Ithillen is to free a spirit to come when called." he whispered, seeming as if to listen to the wind. "She is coming now." And true enough, from behind a tree came his horse, Ithillen. Estel had not paid the creature much attention when Legolas had first arrived. It was dark and he was frightened. But now, as he looked at her in the sunlight, he could see that this was no ordinary horse. He could really not describe her beauty. She was black as midnight, with a coat as smooth as the stone of Orthanc. Her mane hung long on her slender neck, showing no signs of having ever been cut. Her tail was much in the same manner, nearly touching the ground. She was tall, elegant, strong... beautiful. His gaze traveling up her neck, he could see where her name had come from. For upon her forehead were two patches of whit fur resembling a crescent moon and a eight sided star. Ithillen. But her eyes, unlike any horse eyes he had ever seen, were much like Legolas'. Sea blue, sparkling with crystal. Estel feared he would have to reach down to pick up his jaw if he looked at her too long.

"Magnificent, is she not?" Legolas' soft voice asked as he gently stroked her muzzle. Estel blinked, coming back to the real world.

"She is a beautiful animal." he replied. "It is a wonder I never saw her magnificence before."

"It was dark and she was very dirty. Mud covered her head to foot. She must of found a stream. Yes... she is still damp." Estel stood mesmerized my the unnatural bond he could see between the two. Ithillen would melt underneath Legolas' hand and gentle words. His words, so mumbled and smooth, did not even seem to be elven, but a different language entirely. "Would you believe me if I told you that not but 4 weeks ago she nearly died from drinking poisoned water? I thought for sure I would lose her."

"It is a miracle then that she survived." Estel said reaching out to stroke the soft coat. But just as he touched her, Legolas grabbed his hand. Looking up, he saw that Legolas was no longer paying any attention to his horse or him. He was listening to something. His face fell, and anger flickered in his eyes. He said a dwarvish curse that would have made Elladan go green with envy.

"We're being watched!" mounting their horses with speed faster than mortal eyes could follow, the two rode off after the direction of Elladan, orc and warg fast on their tail.

Elladan trudged slowly onwards, his captors never slowing their pace. It seemed as though they were speeding up. His spirits were so low they seemed to drag on the ground behind him, for after they had left Legolas and Estel, the orcs had put five wargs with riders around the area. He had noticed to late and was not able to warn them in any way. They would not know they were there! They would be caught! He mentally slapped himself. As he cursed himself repeatedly, a shrill cry made his heart join his spirit.

"Estel, RUN!" Legolas. 'They've been caught!'

**TBC...**

_**Hello! Long time no see, huh? Okay before you bring out the rotting fruit, I want to apologize for making you wait. I really do love all of you, no matter how much I seem to punish you. I hope I didn't lose any of you because of my utter laziness. But, this is probably the first post of the new year in my time zone! It will be about 1:15am January 1, 2006 when I post this, and I have a new years resolution! My New Years resolution is... TO POST ON TIME! YAY! (throws confetti in the air) What, you don't believe me? Okay then, if I don't post next weekend sunday, you can sue me, okay? Kay!**_

_**Doesn't the horse sound pretty? I now it sounded like I was writing a cheezy romance between horse and writer, but I couldn't help myself! The name is moon or ithil and star, elen. Put that together and you get Ithillen! Pretty huh? Tir nu look down.**_

_**Thank you all who reviewed, I got 10! TEN! Keep it up! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**darkstar**_


	7. Run!

**Crystal Tears of Blood**

Chapter 7

**Run!**

He urged Bellegar to the fastest pace the horse knew. The Wargs were right behind and were quickly nipping at their heals. Oh, he knew they could not outrun them. He knew they would probably not come out victorious. And, he added grimly, he knew that they had riders armed with cross bows. How did he know this? Legolas had found this out the hard way by means of a bolt deep in his shoulder. Much to Estels horror, the wood elf had quickly ripped it out, now firing his own arrows. But thanks to his injuries, he only managed to bring down one of his pursuers before Ithillens shrill cry broke through the deepening chaos.

The creature stumbled and fell to the ground, a bolt embedded deep within her front leg. Legolas cried out in pain when Ithillen landed on top of him, his wounds being crushed under his and the animals weight. Estel reared Bellegar to a halt.

"Legolas!" Pushing himself out from under the horse, Legolas shakily rose to his knees, crawling over to her wounded leg. Estels worry was mounting as the orcs got closer. He could nearly hear the breathing of the wargs. "Legolas, we must go!" The elf shook his head, placing one hand on the bolt and another on Ithillens neck. Saying soft words in elvish, he pulled. Ithillen screeched but got to her feet.

"Ithillen, bedi na Imladris. Noro!" Giving her master a questioning glance, Ithillen nevertheless did as she was told. Bellegar rushed up next to Legolas, Estels holding out his hand.

"Legolas, grab my hand." But the elf just stared at him for a moment, a strange look in his eye that Estel could not make out. Legolas stretched out his uninjured arm, grabbed the humans hand, and proceeded to nearly pull Estels arm out of his socket as he yanked him to the ground. Estel gave him an incredulous look filled with confusion. And before he could utter a word, Bellegar was no more than a figure move swiftly away from him. He turned back to Legolas.

"What are you doing!"

"They will only hinder us. You saw what happened to Ithillen, they will be killed!"

"And without them we will be killed! Now we have no chance of outrunning them!"

"You honestly thought we did before?" Estel stopped his struggle to free himself from Legolas' grip, the softly spoken words freezing his movements.

"You don't believe we''ll get out of this." It was a statement, not a question. Legolas gave a cold mirthless laugh, turning storm blue eyes upon the man.

"And you do? Think about the odds, Estel. There are two of us. There are three of them, and most likely more. With me in this condition, how do you think we can hold them off? How do you think we can manage that?" Estel simply stared at him, not truly wanting to believe what he was hearing but knowing that Legolas was all to right. "Do you think we can get to Elladan without being caught ourselves?" Silence. "I did not think so. Now get up and arm yourself."

"Why?"

"On second thought, stay down!" The man boy ducked just as a bolt whizzed past his ear.

"Estel, RUN!" Legolas' harshly spoken words told Estel that he had no choice. Grabbing his sword, he started running, stopping when he realized Legolas was not following. He stood a few paces behind, bow drawn with obvious effort. "I changed my mind. Running wont do any good. Just... well I guess we'll have to wait." Estels heart pounded as he stood there, hearing the sounds of Warg coming closer and closer until he could see the foul creatures.

"Not again." he groaned when at last they were upon them. The riders fell almost instantly, but that left the pair with four uncontrolled, angry Wargs.

"If they take one step forward, take one step back," Legolas said quietly. "Maintain the distance between you until they charge. It is our only chance at winning this." Estel nodded, his eyes glued on the malicious death glare that shone in his opponents own eyes, watching every move he made. They stepped forward, he stepped back. One pawed the ground. Legolas dropped his bow and drew his twin blades. They charged. The fight was on.

"Aim for their neck!" Legolas called as he dodged a swipe of a great clawed paw. Following Legolas' instructions, Estel directed all of his blows at the neck, felling one, but another soon took his place. All his blows missed, but luckily for him, he only had one on his hands.

Legolas, on the other hand, was trying to hold off two of the hideous creatures at one time. 'They know I'm injured' he thought to himself. 'It must be why they're doubling on me, not Estel' He wanted desperately to use his bow, but the range was to close. And with both his arms injured, he would probably end up killing Estel, something he didn't want to do. As he was contemplating his fate if that happened, a sudden sound in the woods to his left caught his attention. 'Oh please Valar, no...'

"Estel, yrch nedhi taur! Hai-" a cry of intense agony as great jaws seased his already torn arm, shredding the bandages to nothing. Estel looked on in horror as his companion desperately tried to hold off the two Wargs trying to kill him. He had to do something! But the orcs... It hit him. An idea, that is. Running to Legolas' discarded bow, he picked it up, notching an arrow to the string. To draw Legolas' bow required so much more strength than his own, he prayed his aim would be true... it did. The Warg let out a cry of pain, then fell dead. Quickly killing the other, already half dead thanks to Legolas, he ran to his companions side.

"Legolas, are you alright?" Legolas nodded, slowly rising to his feet.

"Never- been better." He ground out between clenched teeth. Estel hissed as he saw the double wound on the slender arm. He may have only been 14, but he knew enough about healing to know that this 'cut' could seriously affect Legolas' health and archery if something was not done immediately.

"Legolas, I must bind this..."

"No. We have no time. The orcs in the woods-"

"But if I don't bind this, your archery could-"

"I don't really care about that right now." he snapped. "All I care about is that we preferably get out of this alive." before he could say anything else, his face filled with complete dread. "Estel, turn around!" Knowing all to well what it was behind him, the human spun around, blade drawn, to meet his opponent. He blocked a blow meant to kill from hitting Legolas, who had slumped to his knees, only to have his sword thrown out of his hands. Hearing a small cry from behind him, he turned, only to freeze at the sight before him. Two orcs had Legolas. One had his hands on his shoulders, another his hair in his grip. While still another held a crooked blade to his throat. The orc with the blade to his throat spoke.

"Come with us," he pressed the sword harder against Legolas' pale neck. "Or your little friend 'ere is a gonna'." Estel looked to Legolas. The look in his eyes was one of mixed emotions. Fear, pain, doubt, defiance. It all showed in the blue pools. But he saw the slight tilt of the head, the small indication to do as the orc wanted. Estel sighed, realizing their defeat.

"We will come with you"

Elladan sat against the tree trunk, waiting. He had heard the fight, the scream, the sudden silence following. Either Legolas and Estel had won, or the orcs had. He feared the latter. How could two beat 20? Voices brought him from his pondering, a noise in the woods. Elladan turned his eyes to the location of the voices, seeing a flash of gold. Legolas! But the voice was not his of Estels. That could only mean...

"Legolas!" The wood elf was flung to the ground, landing limply against Elladan. "Estel!" The boy also fell, but landed more upright, unlike Legolas.

"Help him." the orc captain said to Elladan as his bonds were undone. He is no use to us dead.

"What about him?" the dark-haired elf asked. "I will need his help." The captain growled.

"Alright. But if you try anything, I'll kill you both." Elladan nodded.

"Fair enough." The captain left, and with him so did Elladans calm demeanor. "What happened?" he asked, brushing a gentle hand over Legolas' sweat covered brow.

"We were ambushed by orcs. He got a gash across his arm. Then, after he saw you, we were attacked by Warg riders. One got a hold of the same arm, ripping off the bandages I had wrapped. We managed to kill them, only to be caught unawares by at least 15 more. They threatened to kill him if I didn't agree to come with them, so I did. But... the orc took the knife he had been holding to his throat and drew it through his arm, slowly. The pain made him pass out. If we don't stop the bleeding..."

"He will die." Estel nodded his head, suddenly feeling sick. "Tear a piece of my cloak and wrap it around his shoulder. What happened there anyway?"

"Cross bow bolt." When Elladan rolled up Legolas' bloodied sleeve, the sight of the horrible wound nearly made him turn his eyes away. "By the Valar..."

"Lovely, is it not?" Estel said wryly. "It worries me that he will not be able to use his bow after this."

"That is what we thought before, but for a different reason. We thought he would die. Taking a strip of cloth from his brother, Elladan wiped gently at the wound, wrapping it with another strip. "That is the best I can do. It'll work for now, but for how long I'm not sure. Did he leave any clues as to what happened if someone should come looking for us?"

"He sent his horse Ithillen back to Imladris, but I don't know how she'll get there. She is from Mirkwood!" Elladan smiled, brushing a strand of hair from Legolas' face.

"She must be a new horse, for I have never heard the name. She has never even been to Imladris before."

"Than how in the name of Valar will she get there?"

"She just will." his smile disappeared. "She has to."

Elrond hurried down the many halls of the Last Homely House. He had been informed that a horse had come into the courtyard, skittish and fearful, not letting anyone come near her, and limping. Elrond was the only one who could calm the animal down and wondered as to who the creature belonged, so he was now making his way towards the courtyard.

The magnificent creature in the courtyard was indeed panicky, not letting anyone come near her. But when Elrond appeared, she rushed right to him. Her crystal eyes bore into his, worry clearing shining in them.

"What is wrong, mellon nin?" he asked gently. "Why do you come here?" The mare whinnied turned so her side was facing the elf. On her back was a light weight blanket draped over her side as if it were a saddle. It was black, like she was, but had a small insignia on the bottom. _L.G._ Elronds heart skipped a beat.

"Legolas..."

**TBC**

_**Hah! I told you I would update on sunday! And I did! So, this chapter had the beginning of angst in it, but only the beginning. Much more to come in chapter 8! On another note, I got 13 reviews! 13! Yay! Don't stop with those, keep them coming, and THANKYOU! Next chapter in one week!**_

**_Bedi na Imladris _Go to Imladris**

**_Noro _Run!**

**_Yrch nedhi taur_ Orc in the forest**

_**darkstar**_


	8. Leave Me Lost

**Crystal Tears of Blood**

Chapter 8

**Leave Me Lost**

Elrond sat on his balcony in shock. He held the velvet blanket in slightly shaking hands, fearing what it could mean. Why had the blood that had soaked it seem to flow unceasingly through his fingers, when only a slight puddle had formed on the floor from small dripping? Was Legolas dead? Was he wounded? Dying? Why had Bellegar also appear not but five minutes later, and where was Elcara? Better yet, where were Legolas and his sons? All the worst situations came to his mind. Wargs, capture, torture... Estels name could be discovered. If it was indeed orcs... he could not even bring himself to think of what it might mean to the life of Estel and Elladan, but especially to the one who was not even his son. One more thing to add to the growing list of horrors that was his life. He would not be able to survive more pain. And if his dream became a reality, what then could be done? He asked himself how this could have ever happened to him. What had any of them done to deserve the pain they were constantly put through?

And through all this he would have to wait. Perhaps Legolas' mare, seeming as loyal, could lead him to the last place she had been with her master, but she was hurt and never would he force a living creature to walk wounded. It would be two days before she could run. Two days! Bellegar would be no use to them, for he had a horrible memory of such things. So he would wait. Wait only two days. He sent a prayer to the Valar that they would be alright. They had to be alright.

The first thing he knew as he came back to awareness was pain and darkness. His arm throbbed in time with his heart which in itself was beating fast and erratically. At first, he knew not why he had obviously been unconscious, nor why he hurt, but it soon came flooding back to him in waves. Not waves of memory, but waves of pain, white hot and burning like a never ending river through his soul. And it was with that pain that he remembered all that had happened. His meeting with Estel, trying to find Elladan, Wargs, pain, blackness, and now this. He did not know where he was, who he was with or if he was alone, or even if he was dead or alive, but he could guess that he had not been granted the sweet oblivion of death. For in death, pain was not a hurdle to jump.

But he could also know that he was not just surrounded by the foul creatures of orcs and goblins, but also by friends. Soft, soothing words of comfort echoed in his throbbing head and he could feel the presence of warmth amidst the shivering of his fevered body and soul. A gentle hand took hold of his and squeezed. They were looking for reassurance. Reassurance that he was still with them. He would not leave them to the complete insanity of worry. He opened his eyes.

"Ah, so you finally decide that you've had enough beauty sleep?" Legolas stared at Elladan dazedly. 'So,' he thought sadly. 'I manage to get to my goal only to be snared myself. How ironic...' "You gave me quite a scare when you were practically thrown on my lap. Estel has told me everything you've gotten yourself into this time and I must-"

"Estel!" Legolas instantly tried to sit up-right, but fell back quickly, a soft cry escaping his lips. His head pounded like being stepped on by 200 dwarves with loads of jewels upon their backs. Elladan eased him back down.

"Easy there Legolas, Estel is fine. He is sleeping now. It is you I worry about. You've taken a horrible beating. That headache of yours will not be going away any time soon, so I suggest you don't move much."

"I'm not an elfling, Elladan." Legolas protested weakly. "I know how to take care of myself." Elladan chuckled.

"Welcome back, mellon nin."

The tree hugged the elf in his shadow as the being sat beneath. The tree was worried. He could feel pain, distress, worry, calm. This being against his trunk was in trouble and he knew it. This was... his prince. The being did not belong to the realm in which the tree resided, but he could feel the elf's love for him and those around him. He was his prince...

Legolas wondered at the trees sudden alertness to his touch, but the thought disappeared as quickly as it had came as he was once again captures by the dancing flames before him. Twirling and spinning in a flurry of orange, licking the sky as sparks turned to stars. He wondered why something as beautiful as that could burn so horribly and kill so easily. Wondered why he found no comfort in the warmth it gave forth to all who came near, but then he remembered. He had not found solace in the flames ever since the day his mother had passed. Fire was the only thing you could see. It consumed houses, trees, horses, people. The arrow from her chest burning through her soul to her very core. The sparks that flew in his consciousness the first time they took him, second, third. To him, fire only represented pain and death. Yet he could only stare in mesmerization. They still twisted and turned as if they were beautiful and kind. But he would forever know other wise. He shot an uncaring glance to the stirring figure behind him.

"Sleep should have found you by now, Elladan," Legolas stated near mechanically. "Estel does not snore that loud. It should not be a problem."

"Coming from one who has sat awake all the night, I find that statement nearly hilarious." Elladan retorted. "I'm not the one who should be getting all that beauty sleep you're referring to."

"Haven't I had enough of that today? I am hardly tired."

"Neither am I, but you seem intent on sending me back to bed." Legolas lowered his head, but his gaze was still forward.

"Why do you worry about me so much Elladan?" he asked cooly. "Is it because you think I'm incapable of looking out for myself?" Elladan, to say the least, was a bit taken aback at Legolas' icy tone of voice. It was almost as if he was accusing him of something.

"I just worry for your safety like I would anyone else. We have no clue what they plan to do and I just worry about things like-"

"I know." Elladan stopped as Legolas nearly whispered those two words. "I know what they plan to do, when they plan to do it and why. That is why I will not find no sleep and why Estel has found it so easily. He does not know, so he is worried and that worry makes him tired, easy to forget his situation. But I do. It does not worry me, I do not fear it, but I anticipate it. Sleep will not come to me this or the nights to come." Elladan gave an exasperated sigh.

"You have been captured thrice before this Legolas. You know exactly what they will do as you have stated. You don't need to hide your fear-"

"I have none to keep to myself."

"Don't lie to me Legolas!" Elladan pleaded. "It does no good to keep your feelings to yourself!" Legolas finally took his eyes from the flames, but their burn was now locked into a gaze so piercing Elladan nearly turned away.

"Do you honestly believe I would lie to you? I can prove to you I'm not afraid. It is like a routine for me, Elladan. I could describe the whole process to you, including what weapons they use without even flinching. I could show you the scars they have left upon me with no hesitation. I would even ask that marvelous captain over there to beat me and get it over with without a second thought or backwards glance. Would you like that? Do you want to know how they will try to kill you? I can tell you Elladan and when you are shaking from fright I could switch back to telling jokes about my father without care."

Elladan just stared blankly at the elf in-front of him. He was dead serious serious about everything he had just said. His eyes showed no lie, no fear, no pain... only icy contempt and acceptance. It brought tears to his eyes to know that, indeed, Legolas seemed to fear nothing though he knew all it was he had accepted would more than likely kill him if they were not found. He wasn't afraid of death. He knew that all to well it seemed.

"As I said before, you need your rest."

"And as I said, you do more than I! You have a concussion! You have already lost so much blood and-"

"And I will lose so much more." He turned back to the fire. "Sleep. You are not used to the treatment they will give and will need all the strength you can get." Elladan was starting to think he should just let it go, but those words... they set something off in him. He had had it!

"Stop it!" Legolas' head stayed bowed. "Estel and I are trying our hardest to hold on to what little hope their is left and you... you are giving up! I want to believe you, I want to believe that you will get through this, but how can I believe in someone who doesn't believe in himself? How can you even say these things!"

"Because I know what I say is true!" Elladan fell silent. "You've been captured once before Elladan, once! I have seen their ways and felt their torture three times before this! Right now I am alive, praise the Valar, but for how long? How long do you think this quite will last? Don't try to be so righteous and knowing of things you have only known once before. I have tried time and time again to optimistic about these things, but when you have seen your hopes and prayers fall upon deaf ears over and over it is a more difficult task than you think." Elladan gulped down the tears, grasping his friends hand in his.

"I'm sorry Legolas. I never meant to bring you to this place. You should not have come." Legolas only smiled. It was a ghost of a smile, one that only went so far as the surface, but it was there.

"If I had stayed where I was, I'm afraid young Estel here would have had my head."

"But now, once again, your life is in danger! I cannot ask you to give your soul to save mine, Legolas. It is not right."

"But when it is my decision it does not matter. You may not think it was the right choice, but in my mind it could not have been more clearer to me. I only want to protect my friends, Elladan, you included." Elladan smiled, but it soon turned to a frown when he saw Legolas looking up at the night sky, his eyes vacant but showing so much distress at the same time.

"What is it?"

"The stars." Legolas answered simply. "Everyone says they guide you out of the darkness." Elladan confusedly nodded his head.

"Yes, that is what they say. There light leads you if you cannot find your way. Why-"

"It is nothing. Will you now go back to sleep?" Elladan looked at his friend sternly.

"Only if you do as well." Legolas nodded.

"As soon as the Valar allow."

"Alright. Sleep well mellon nin." Elladan crawled over to a near by tree, shooting a glare full of hate to the guard who in turn was glaring at him, and leaned against it. He was worried for Legolas, but soon the sweet dreams of elvin rest took over and he slept. Yet, thirty minutes later, Legolas sat awake, eyes still on the stars.

"They lead you if you cannot find your way." he whispered quietly to himself. He closed his eyes. "Then why have you left me so lost?"

TBC...

_Now it's time for..._ **_THE EXPLANATION!_ **_Well let's see... it has been, what, 11 weeks since I last posted? That's about three months. get's down on knees PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I've learned never again to do this because I've been taken off of two C2's and one favorites list and I have a strange feeling that this lack of updating has something to do with it! gasps I don't even have a good reason for it either! Well, actually, three weeks was spent on family history which was practically half of my grade and one week I can blame on Jazz Festivals, but that is only four of the 11 weeks of nothing that I have an excuse for and that isn't right. I mean, I always hate it when an author just seems to forget about their story and doesn't post for months and then I just go and do just that! slaps head in frustration I mean, that is a horrible thing to do to readers who take their time to read your story and review to just leave them hanging for ** 3 MONTHS!** wails I'm a horrible person and that is all it comes down to!_

_Please, accept this apology. This type of ignorance will never happen again. If you are not to mad at me, could you leave a review? I was not too sure about this chapter because I didn't know if I brought Legolas too much out of character. Again, I thank you for listening and will definatly, positively see you next weekend or hopefully sooner._

_love always,_

_xxxdarkstarxxx_


	9. Naharâk

**Crystal Tears of Blood**

Chapter 9

**Naharâk**

He must have gone by Akayleth's door fifty times, trying to make sense of it all. Trying to think. But trying to think of a way to tell Legolas' brother that Legolas was missing was not simply done. Akayleth's temper was worse than his fathers if that was at all possible and he worried over Legolas like he was the only thing in Arda that mattered. Of course he could just walk right in there and say 'Legolas is missing, he could be in trouble, or worse, dead' but he was pretty intent of living. Elrond was so wrapped in his thoughts that he did not hear Glorfindel's light footsteps coming up behind him.

"You know, I always found it helpful to open the door." Elrond started, something Glorfindel was very proud of, then smiled weakly at his friend.

"You startled me, mellon nin." Glorfindel smiled.

"I know. It is something I will tell everybody about for years to come." He put his hands in the air. "Picture it! 'Elrond, High Elf of Imladris, Startled by... Human!' It will receive amazing publicity." Elrond chuckled.

"If only I was startled by a human, which I remind you I was not."

"But it would make such a wonderful story," Glorfindel whined, feigning a hurt look. "And imagine all the publicity!" The two friends laughed together, but the happiness in the room soon faded to nothing as the wind that blew through the open hallways swept about the two lords chilling even their elvin bones. Glorfindel turned careful, questioning eyes on his friend. "They are not well, are they?" Elrond laughed dryly.

"Will their ever be a time when they are?" He held out the blanket. "Take a close look at this mellon nin." he handed the blanket to Glorfindel. "You know of the young mare that came through the gates this morning?" Glorfindel nodded slowly, turning the blanket over in his hands, the dried blood flaking onto his hands. "She was Legolas' horse, Glorfindel. Bellegar came soon after, riderless. He was riderless, mellon nin. Either Legolas or Estel are hurt and neither Elcara or Elladan have come back. Now I have to tell Akayleth of this-"

"Elrond." he stopped. "Elrond, look at this." Elrond followed Glorindels eyes to a small pocket in the side of the blanket. And while a pocket would seem nothing extraordinary, it was what was in the pocket that had the two lords eyes transfixed. A small, blood-stained note fell from it to the floor, falling open as it touched the ground. Elrond bent down slowly to pick it up, holding it gently between his fingers. On the paper were two words;

Naharâk. Quickly.

Two words. Not even enough to create a sentence, not enough to show great detail, but saying so much. Legolas was captured. Elrond shook his head in disbelief.

"It cannot be."

Glorfindel looked questionably at his friend. "What is it?" Elrond looked at the note once more as if to insure what his eyes had seen were truly what had been written.

"Naharâk is an orc captain." he said quietly. "He is the one that killed Legolas' mother. The one who captured him the first time, after the attack. He should have been long dead..."

"How is it he is still alive? No orc can live that long! How is it possible?"

"I'm not sure," Elrond slipped the note into his robes. "But Legolas described him as being different from the other orcs, like he wasn't quite all there. He would say nothing else about him." Glorfindel nodded.

"We must show this to Akayleth," he said. "His brothers position needs to be known to him."

"But how do I tell Akayleth of all people that his brother could be dead?"

"You could try opening the door, I suppose."

Elrond froze before slowly closing his eyes like he wanted to block out a painful memory. Slowly he turned around. "Hello Akayleth."

O0O0O0O

When he first wearily opened his eyes his surroundings startled him. He had forgotten all that had happened the previous night. But Estels memory soon returned to him in a rush. Legolas, captured, orcs, sleep, awakening, and here he was now. Needless to say, the thought of the orcs sent nervous shivers down his spine. He was frightened. He was a 14 year old boy and had every right to be. He was no warrior, no great king, not even a man. He could wield a sword and string a bow if needed, but he did not think he could last torture that he knew was to come. A voice to his right called out.

"Good morning, sleepy head! Have a nice rest, for you look very refreshed." Estel looked to Legolas, who was sitting there with a smile on his face. It only reached the surface, but it was something. And his color had returned! He was feeling better... "Well, you have not answered my question yet," He said softly. "Did you sleep well?" Estel smiled.

"I did. And yourself?" Legolas grimaced, remembering his talk with Elladan the night before, but it was missed by the human, so the plastered smile returned.

"As well as can be expected." But Estel frowned.

"You should still be asleep! You are not yet well-"

"Some one had to watch the fire." Estel had no idea how literally the elf was speaking. He had not been able to take his eyes off it for more than ten minutes. Estels frown deepened.

"What about Elladan? Surely he could have. And besides, their were orc guards everywhere all last night. Their was no need to watch the fire."

"And no need to wake Elladan either. He has been sleeping peacefully the whole night and I did not feel he needed to be wakened or disturbed. Have no worry for me Estel, I am feeling much better.' Estel nodded, feeling a little better, but he still kept a scrutinizing eye on his elvin companion. But after a few minutes of silence, his eyes wandered from Legolas to the orc leader. He was at the moment, beating another orc who had failed to carry out his orders, or so it seemed. He sighed.

"He is very brutal towards them, isn't he?" he asked, not really caring if he was answered.

"And he is not even their captain..." Legolas mumbled. Estel turned towards him.

"What do you mean?"

"The real, true captain is the one they call Naharâk, the one you see in front of you is Xanthar. He is the loyal servant and enforcer of Naharâks every law, rule, and order. He would rather die than disobey his 'lord'. Naharâk himself is a follower of Sauron, an elf tortured into the form of an orc. That is not so much done now as it was before, but deforming torture is still practiced. He is still elvin, only tortured long enough to switch his mind to the side of evil. He is taller, smarter, and more hideous than his orcish followers, his strong amount of elvin blood giving him a life hundreds of years longer than that of a normal orc. He does none of the dirty work and sits around luxuriously as his minions do all of the work for him so he can celebrate in his victory. I despise him and everything he stands for because..." his voice hitched and Estel wondered at the change in the elfs voice. Before it was full of hate, "he killed my mother." and had now fallen to a barely audible whisper. Estel stared on blankly, a look of shock clear on his face. He could see the pain, the sadness, the hurt in Legolas' eyes, but mainly, he could see hatred. The deep hatred that can be bourn onto only one. Naharâk was the source of all of Legolas' pain, and for that Estel resented him even more. He had killed Legolas' mother, a person who's love cannot be replaced by any other on earth. Estel knew that the only way Legolas could bury his hatred was to watch Naharâk die.

"Are you sure that it is, indeed, him?" Estel ventured cautiously, not wanting to upturn some other painful memory. "I mean, how can you be so sure?" Legolas looked at Estel, his eyes seeming to say 'I know', so Estel left it at that. A small rustle to Legolas' left signaled the awakening of Elladan.

"Did you sleep well, mellon nin?" Legolas asked, lightheartedly enough for the current situation.

"Well enough," Elladan yawned. "But I wish I was still in my dreams, for this nightmare looks like it's about to get worse." He nodded to the orc guard coming their way.

"You!" he pointed to Legolas. "Come 'ere you filthy maggot! Time fo' some play!" Elladan and Estel watched on in horror as Legolas was dragged into the center of a growing circle of orcs. 'So,' Legolas thought grimly to himself. 'It begins now.'

**TBC...**

_hehe, so I guess never expect anything on time from now on. I had some major writers block on this chapter, and then I was just plain lazy and didn't post. I'm sorry I didn't get to all your reviews, I will try next time. I honestly will work my ass off to try and get the next chapter to you sooner, but it will be coming no sooner than 1 and a half weeks! sry! but life is throwing this at me and they're difficult to dodge!_

_And to all you moms out there, **Happy Mothers Day!**_

_**xxxdarkstarxxx**_


	10. Turning Point

**Crystal Tears of Blood**

Chapter 10

**Turning Point**

How many times would he have to do this? How many times would he have to suck it in and pretend when inside he was broken? How many times would he have to scream to the Valar in his sleep and beg them to make it stop? As his hands were tied above his head, Legolas wondered all these things. 'Save me...' He tried to remember all the times he had said those two words. How many times he had cried them out to the stars. But he couldn't. Whenever this happened, he remembered nothing... but pain. But his face betrayed to the two before him all emotion he might have felt, for Elladan and Estel did not need to see his weakness. They need only to believe he was strong, and that's what he would have them believe. He would make them believe...

"You know the drill," Legolas started as he was snapped out of his thoughts by the orc captain before him. "All's you have to do is tell me how to open the gate. That's all we want, and then you can go free."

Legolas could have laughed aloud if the situation was as it was. When was the last time it was smart to listen to what an orc had to say... and believe him? He didn't answer, but decided to play with the captains mind. He cocked his head.

"Did your reflection scare you so much it distorted your face," he began. "Or did you get in a fight with a warg and loose?" The first blow fell upon Legolas' bare back, one of many to come from the spiked whip. He barely flinched, but inside he screamed.

"So," snarled the captain, "You choose pain?" Legolas said nothing. "That can be arranged."

"Oh really? You're doing a poor job of it so far. Your definition of pain is a soft a fur." He was already mentally hitting himself by the time the second blow hit. Why did he always have to say something back? Why didn't he just keep quiet? "Surely you can do better than that!" There he went again. "You beat me as if you're afraid I'll break!"

The captain growled. He had had enough of this before and hardly wanted to go through it again. But just as he was about to hit him again, a thought came to him. His gnarled face slowly spread into a smile.

"I may not cause you pain..." he swiftly grabbed Estel. "But how would it feel if he did?" Legolas' eyes went wide with Estel's simultaneously and he pulled against he bonds, the orcs about him howling with laughter.

"You wouldn't dare!" he yelled. The captain just laughed.

"Wouldn't I?" He placed the whip in Estels hand and pushed him toward Legolas. Legolas looked at Estel, then his gaze wandered about him. One orc stood behind Estel, ready to kill hi if he refused to do what he was ordered. One stood behind him, ready to fulfill his orders if he tried to escape. And Elladan sat away from it all, head turned away and eyes cast downward as if he was ashamed. Legolas would not blame him if he was. This was not the first time he had landed them in in this situation. Turning once more to Estel, his eyes bore into his. He looked so young... so frightened. He held the whip in shaking hands, looking up at Legolas with pleading eyes, begging him to do something... but he could not. Reluctantly Legolas nodded to the boy, a silent command to do as he was told.

As soon as Estel heard the whip snap across Legolas' back, it fell from his hands. What had he done? He had just- no... no he wouldn't believe it. But when he looked up at Legolas' face and the pain he saw in his eyes, he couldn't help but realize what had happened. He had hurt Legolas. He had injured him. Purposely caused him pain. He flinched away from the hand that gripped his shoulder, but it did nothing. The captain patted him on the back as if he had done something wonderful.

"Thank you." He nearly vomited at the stench of his breath. The orc threw him back next to Elladan who instantly tried to comfort his brother. Then, he walked up to Legolas, getting right up next to him and whispering in his ear.

"Now I ask you," he spat, "Was that painful enough?"

Legolas didn't say a word.

O0O0O0O

"Hello Elrond." Akayleth said, if not somewhat vehemently. "You had something you wanted to tell me, didn't you?" Elrond lowered his head.

"You heard, I'm assuming?"

"The builders of this house did a poor job. The walls are as thin as paper. And I am an elf, or maybe you forget." Akayleth held out his hand. "Let me see it." Elrond reluctantly gave him the sheet of paper. As soon as the wood elf laid his eyes on it, their was a visible change in the way he stood. His eyes became helpless. He was worried beyond belief, and as much as he tried to hide it, it showed through like skin under wet cloth. His expression then turned to anger and the paper was flung to the ground in a crumpled wad. "When do we leave?"

Elrond looked up from the floor, shaking his head grimly.

"We cannot leave until the mare is able." he said, referring to Ithillen, whose name he still did not know.

"What mare?" Akayleth asked.

"The one that brought this message." Glorfindel stated. "Black with-"

"A white star on her head?" Akayleth finished for him. He nodded. "Her name is Ithillen, Legolas' horse. She can endure it, she is strong." He started to walk down the steps.

Elronds eyes grew wide.

"You would cause her further pain? She could hardly stand when she arrived!"

"What do you want me to do!" Akayleth yelled, turning around. "He is my only brother! I have lost him too many times to go through this again!" by this time he was practically shaking with rage, fear. "He could be dead, Lord Elrond. I do not honestly care about the well being of Ithillen right now no matter how important she is to me. I will find him myself if I must." He walked down the steps, Elrond hot on his heels, only to stop once more as he came to the bottom. "He's all I have, Elrond." He whispered. "I will not let that beast have him again."

O0O0O0O

At the very moment Elrond and Akayleth spoke, one certain orc captain was sitting in a rather large tent, speaking to a cloaked figure less than one mile away from the general camp.

"One would think you'd be stronger than him," he spoke in a voice that was both musical and hideous. "After all, he is wounded."

"He 'as been very defiant, my lord," the captain growled, nursing his broken nose. Legolas had punched him when he tried to harm Estel. "I don't think our usual means will get him to speak. He seems very... untroubled by it all. 'e doesn't even make a sound. 'e doesn't even seem to feel it."

The figure laughed. A horrid, ugly laugh that, unlike his voice, was disgusting and wretched and choked out. So chilling that the trees outside withered and swayed in fear.

"He doesn't feel it now," he opened the tent entrance. "But he will. He would have sent his horse to the nearest... Imladris. Yes, he would have sent it to Imladris. They will come in search of him as soon as they are able, and that will be soon. Send out a battalion of 40 to circle the camp. Post a look out. When they see the elves... tell your archers to kill them."

**TBC...**

_Hey all! Happy 4th of July to everybody! So it's summer and the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, but it means something good for my dedicated readers! I CAN UPDATE ON A REGULAR BASIS! On time! No homework to stop me! YAY!_

_I'm sorry this chapter was short, but it just had to stop here or it wouldn't have worked! I'm not so sure about this chapter. I kinda danced around it for a while just trying to see if it worked and I'm still not sure if it does, so, yeah, you guys got to tell me!_

_Oh, and PLEASE review! I got 5 last chapter and it was depressing for me. :( I know it's late, but you like reviews, and I like reviews, and it's fun and encouraging to get them! I will reply to them!_

_xxxdarkstarxxx_


	11. Do They Ever Disappear?

**Crystal Tears of Blood**

Chapter 11

**Do They Ever Disappear?**

_"If you wound the tree in its youth the bark will quickly cover the gash; but when the tree is very old, peeling the bark off and looking carefully, _

_you will the scar there still. All that is buried is not dead"_

_**Olive Schreiner**_

Legolas sat in front of Estel, wrapping his sprained wrist. That idiot of an orc had tried to have his 'fun' with the boy not too long ago, but Legolas would not have it. The elves and human had a good laugh at the creatures broken nose, despite what had taken place before. Estel could still not find it in his heart to forgive himself for what he had done even though Legolas did countless times. The Mirkwood elf knew he was not to blame, had no hard feelings against him, and even forgot it for a time. But Estel did not. Elladan tried to reassure him that it was all right, that they didn't care, that it was not his doing... but humans are easy to take the blame.

"Thank you." said Estel as Legolas finished up. The elf smiled.

"Just try not to get yourself into anymore fights with these things," he nodded to the orcs about camp. "I'm not so much a strong healer." Estel grinned, leading Legolas to believe that the two were done, but as the elf went to sit by his tree (one he had been having very interesting conversations with), Estel grabbed him by the arm.

"You were hurt too, Legolas." he said referring to the many lashes across his back. Legolas stiffened.

"I am fine, Estel."

"No, you're not!"

"Please, Estel, I truly am alright."

"But you-"

"Estel." The boy looked towards his brother, looking at him as to say 'You know I am right!'. Elladan just shook his head. "I will take care of it. Now, please try to sleep. We all need some rest." Estel nodded reluctantly, still wishing that he had been able to treat Legolas' back. But he obeyed his brother, knowing that his much superior healing skills would be more affective than his any day. But as he closed his eyes, he wondered why Legolas did not protest against Elladan...

O0O0O

The Fire in camp burned low, smoldering into mere embers as the night dragged on. Perhaps 60 orcs lay asleep on the ground, creating the smell of rotting corpses even though they were, regrettably, still alive. But once again, their was one in the camp that should have been sleeping, yet sat up against a tree, very much awake. And another waking. As the second came to sit by the first mentioned, he spoke in an thankful whisper.

"Hannon le, Elladan." Elladan smiled. A sad smile that almost spelled out pity, but not quite.

"It was nothing, Legolas. He does not yet need to know."

"I'm surprised he did not see before." He whispered.

"It was hard to see anything, mellon nin." Elladan grimaced. "Too much blood. And I don't think Estel was looking." Legolas merely sighed.

"To have to hide yourself from someone, just because what they might see could frighten them... It is sickening. No one should have to go through this at so young. He is only 14."

"You were younger." Elladan stated bluntly. "You've gone through more than anyone ever should." He gently turned Legolas' head so their eyes met. 'So much pain' he thought to himself. "Stop worrying about everyone else and start worrying about yourself. Stop pretending that you're alright." Legolas knew what was coming. "Let me look."

"No."

"Legolas, don't even." Elladan said sternly. "I will not have you die on me because you refused to be tended to. Now let me look." Before Legolas could even say one word of protest, his shirt was off, revealing a scarred and bloodied back that made even Elladan cringe at the sight. It was horrible. Scar after scar lay on top of each other. Old, new, bleeding... If his back was all you could see, never would you believe that inside was one of the elvin race. Elladan had to blink back the tears that threatened to fall. He gently dabbed at Legolas' back, using a small strip of cloth from his already very torn up cloak. Soon the cloth had changed from a deep blue to a dark purple-crimson, Stained with Legolas' blood. The wood-elf had not made a sound the entire time, but when Elladan wrapped a strip of cloth around the more abused area, he could hear and feel the sharp intake of breath on Legolas' part.

"I don't understand," he began, "How you feel when I help you, but are as hard as stone when they beat you."

Legolas laughed.

"If you show weakness towards them, it's showing the weakness of your race. Show that you are strong and the fear you." Elladan handed Legolas his tunic. "I am with someone who does not care about those things, who does not think like that. I show what I truly feel."

Elladan looked towards the fire, then to the orcs that lay around it. His eyes were filled with hate, but with something more; pity. "It kills you to think that before, they were elves. They had a heart and soul... To take any race be it elf, human, or even the dwarves and mutilate them into this,"

"I'd rather die to go through such pain to become what they are now." Legolas said. For a long while the two sat in absolute silence, the slow, rhythmic breathing of Estel the only sound on the wind. It was disturbing, to say the least. Wood elf or no, to not hear anything but your heart beat was frightening enough to drive you to insanity.

"Why does he hate you so, Legolas? Why does Naharâk want you dead so badly?" Elladan asked in a soft whisper.

"He was once an elf of Mirkwood." Legolas said, remembering all his father had ever told him about the elf when he was young and what he had learned on his own. "Long ago, he was captured and tortured. Every day, every night they would beat him, burn him, until he had forgotten who he was before. Until he was like them. He is stronger, smarter, more powerful than any others. Everything they needed him to become so he would harm those he once loved. That's what happens to them. They hate who they once were, what they were, the family they loved. He led his followers to Mirkwood and attacked, killing half of greenwoods population including her queen and prince. His goal is to bring down an entire elvin realm, a great realm like Lothlorien or Imladris, but Mirkwood was all he could get his hands around. He wants us all to die, but he finds the slow way to that goal the better deal. He wants to know how to get in, that's why his target is me."

"What would your father do if he found out what has happened to you?" Legolas looked to the sky, searching for Erendils light. Seeing it meant their was still hope. He smiled, but in his eyes was great pain.

"My lord will sacrifice himself if it means my safety. I can only pray that it will never happen."

**TBC...**

_Well, it is only two days late! I'm so very sorry this chapter is so bad. It's the worst one in the entire story so far. It's just to much talking and not enough action, badly thrown together... sighs oh well, what can you do? Oh guess what? That orc captain has a name! Hah, I totally forgot! It's Xanthar, so when I refer to someone as Xanthar, it's the orc captain, savvy? wink_

_Well guys, I only got 4 reviews. I'm seriously starting to doubt whether should continue this story because the response to it is so low. If you even remotely care, would you be so kind to leave a review for me? Hannon le._

_xxxdarkstarxxx_


	12. Meeting Between Friends

**Crystal Tears of Blood**

Chapter 12

**Meeting Between Friends**

Morning came slowly to Imladris, the mist not seeming to rise and the dew upon the leaves refusing to fall. Yet for some inside the realms protecting walls, morning couldn't have come faster. Though they were anxious to find those who had disappeared, those few dreaded the morning, dreaded the hunt that they would soon embark on. The game they were hunting, could be dead or alive, though none could be certain. Elladan, Legolas, and Estel were the missing, and Lord Elrond, was fearful his own and adopted sons could remain that way. He looked out the balcony window. Seeing the foreboding rain smack against the glass did nothing to lighten his dark mood. The skies almost seemed to taunt him, laughing at his misfortune. But at the same time, he thought, they could have been crying. Rain. Why did it always have to rain when something went wrong? Could it be that the clouds could feel sorrow or pain? The most beautiful days of spring had made their appearance earlier in the week, but when... all this happened, the whole world clouded over.

"Adar!" Elrond turned his head to face his son standing in the doorway. Elrohir looked troubled, his hand shaking as he ran it through his hair. Fearing something dreadfully wrong, Elrond stood, walking quickly over to his distraught son. "What is it, ion nin?" Elrohir simply handed him a piece of parchment. Elrond took it from his hand. Unfolding it, he began to read:

_Elrond,_

_I have gone to find my brother. I can not wait any longer. Do not worry yourself, I will be well._

_ Akayleth_

It was short, but all he needed to know now not only were his sons in trouble, but Akayleth as well.

"He is a fool. He is going out into this storm alone with only a wounded horse to guide him!"

Elrohir shook his head. "Not even that. She is still in the stables." Elrond closed his eyes, his headache becoming worse with every minute that went by. They would have to leave now, no matter how bad they all wanted to stay.

"Elrohir, tell someone to ready our horses. Mine, yours and Glorfindels. And another for when we find your brothers and Legolas. We cannot bring Ithillen, her leg is still to weak. Tell Callien to ready 4, no, 5 of his warriors, we may need them."

Elrohir looked at his father somewhat confused. "We are leaving now? I thought we would leave-"

"Never mind what I said before!" Elrond snapped, causing Elrohir to jump slightly. "I... I'm sorry, Elrohir, but we must leave now before Akayleths trail is wiped out completely. I fear this lovely spring weather is about to get worse." That was the cue and nature had the lines. A clap of thunder rattled the windows of the Last Homely House.

O0O0O0O0O

Estel sat, shaking, against the tree he was bound to. The rain had been falling relentlessly through the night and into the morning and he was no doubt getting a cold. But his thoughts were not focused on the rain or how cold he was. He was thinking that never in his life did he imagine he would come to be in this position. He was thinking how he never thought about it before. Surrounded by 60 orcs who wanted no more than to kill him was not what he had in mind when thinking about his hunting trip. what could they even want him for? He was not the one they were after. He and Elladan had nothing they, the orcs, wanted. A soft Elvish curse brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over to Elladan. The raven haired elf had his eyes tightly shut, his face twisted in the slightest grimace of pain. But that worried Estel.

"Elladan? What is wrong?"

"Well, in all the excitement I've seem to have forgotten that this," he nodded at his leg. "Was there." It would seem like something not easily forgotten, being bright red with blood and all, but their had been other things that seemed to occupy the threes thoughts.

"Legolas is the only one who can bind it. His hands are not bound to a tree." Elladan looked over his shoulder. Legolas was leaning back against the same tree as he was. His eyes were closed and his lips formed silent words that, he guessed, only the tree could hear. He sighed.

"No. Only his mind." he said with a note of sadness in his voice. Non the less, he reached over to Legolas, shaking his shoulder lightly to bring him out of his conversation. Th elf slowly opened his glassy eyes. "Legolas, Estel thinks you need to bind my leg." Elladan told him. "He's afraid it'll get infected."

"I never said that!"

"You were thinking it."

"No, I wasn't!"

"What ever you were thinking, you don't need to worry. It really is nothing."

Legolas let out a 'Ha!'. "My dear Elladan," he began. "When in the company of yours truly, nothing almost always means 'Help me, I'm in excruciating pain'. 'It's just a scratch' means 'I have an arrow through my stomach', and 'I'll be fine' means 'I'm dieing'." Elladan laughed. He had to admit, that was true. "Infection or not, it does need to be bound." Legolas ripped of a strip of his cloak. The elvin garment was getting rather small by now, but still there was enough left for this. He tied it tightly, having nothing much to clean it with, then sat back to admire his work. "Their. It's not perfect, but it will keep your leg from falling off. Just don't let them," he motioned to the mostly sleeping orcs. "See. They only want me alive, they care nothing about you and will rip that off as soon as they see it." Elladan sat on his leg, it hurt, but soon he was able to hide it without much pressure. "It's safe to say you wont be doing much walking when we get home."

"If we get home." Estel said gloomily. Legolas shook his head, lifting Estels chin in his own hand.

"When we get home, Estel. Not if, when." A tear came to Estels eye, but Legolas gently wiped it away. "We all loose hope sometimes, we all get frightened that we will never get home. But, Estel, you have to believe otherwise. We will get home. I don't know when, I don't know how, but we will."

"Hey! I thought I told 'ou to shut yer mouths!" The angered orc grabbed his whip, and the others around him that had woken up started to laugh. "Which one of 'ou been gabbin?" Estel shrank back causing the orc with the whip to smile devilishly. "You haven't got a scratch on ya now, 'av ya? Let's say we change that right now, ay?" He grabbed Estels arm.

"Let go of him!" Elladan called out. By now, every orc was awake or waking. "He has done nothing so leave him be!" The orc laughed, ignoring Elladan completely. He cut the boys bonds, yanking him roughly to his feet. He lifted his whip into the air. But the blow never came. Before the orc even brought the whip down, a jagged blade was thrust through his stomach. The orc choked, falling off the blade and onto the ground, dead, revealing Xanthar standing behind.

"I told you to leave the prisoners to me." he growled roughly. "Let that be a warning to the lot of ya!" He shouted to the orcs around him. They had stopped laughing. "No one touches the prisoners but me. You," he pointed to Legolas . "Come with me."

"Why?" Legolas asked, completely uninterested with the reason, but needing to say something just to keep his himself occupied.

"Why?" Xanthar repeated. "Because _he _wants to speak with you."

"Speak with me? Last time I spoke to him, he didn't seem to interested in talking. But tell me, how is my dear old friend doing?"

Xanthar smiled. "Well, let us just say he has missed your company. Now up with you. No sense in keeping this meeting between... 'old friends' any longer."

**TBC... **

_You wonderful people gave me 14 reviews, and this is how I repay you? _ _hangs head in absolute shame and disgust for herself _ _Well, at least it wasn't three months, huh? ducks flying toasters and letter openers Hehe, well, anyway..._

_Thankyou all of you who did review. You kept me going, all give you that, but mostly because I didn't want to see those death threats carried out. So, **Haline**, **kara mcpherson **(you can put away the sharp objects now), **Sarah**, **Arodiel**, **Rabid Angel**, (you guys are just too kind!), **Kitiaria** (well, if you forbid it), **Eiren**, **Mizuki hikari**, **Aistaraina**, **ghost**, **Mrs. Bloom**, **Lauren Hedgehog**, and **Estelluver404**, TAHNKYOU!_

_I can promise an update anytime soon, but please stick with me and leave your encouraging words!_

_xxxdarkstarxxx _


	13. Truly Your Mothers Son

**Crystal Tears of Blood**

Chapter 13

**Truly Your Mothers Son**

"In there." Xanthar opened the tent flap, shoving Legolas roughly inside. The air inside the tent was, in a way, stiff. It felt as if your lungs had been wrapped in frozen leaves,

constricting your breathing, suffocated you, creeping into your every vein like a snake. Legolas tried not to breath too deeply. He was almost afraid that if he did he would choke on the thick air. He looked around. Red tapestries, red rugs, black chairs, black _knives. _'Quite a decoration for an abduction.' Legolas thought absent minded. Only one thing was missing to complete what looked like a skilled artists painting. The center piece, the person everyone was waiting for. And he stood just three feet from

Legolas.

"Hello, Naharâk." he said icily. "You sent for me?" Naharâk smiled. A cold, dirty smiled that chilled Legolas to his very core. What was it about his smile that made his heart fall to the pit of his stomach?

"So you DO remember me! I'm so pleased to hear that. I was beginning to worry you had forgotten me after all these years." he chuckled to himself, turning to his desk and tiding his papers. Turning back around, he frowned. "My dear boy, you do not look at all well. Tell me, have my company been treating you badly?"

"All things considering, not really."

"Oh, good! Good, I was hoping I could make things more comfortable for you since the last time we met. It's a pleasure to know I've succeeded." he sat in one of his black velvet armchairs, motioning for Legolas to join him in the other. Why he even bothered to bring an armchair out here Legolas could hardly guess. "Pleas, sit?"

"I'd rather keep my place, thankyou."

Naharâk shrugged. "Whatever pleases you. I will sit." after a quick sip of wine, Naharâk folded his hands, leaning back in his chair. "You and I have much to talk about, Legolas."

"If we, in fact do, than why do you just stare at me without speaking?" Legolas inquired, very uncaring what he said or what the answer would be, but just for the sake of speaking.

"Oh, Legolas, I'm so very pleased to see you still have a sense of humor. I was just thinking, it's been so long since I last saw you. You were just a young, frightened prince. Unable to even protect your family," Legolas' jaw tightened, and he bit the side of his cheek to keep from saying something he'd rather not. "But now... a strong warrior, unbeatable in archery and just as skilled with a blade. It's hard to believe you are the same elf. Even got yourself a _elen. _Beautiful name, Leneya." Legolas' heart stopped.

"How do you know of her?" he whispered, his voice as hard as stone. Naharâk just chuckled light heartedly.

"How? Young Prince, I know everything about you, everything that's happened. I do not just sit and wait for you o stumble across my path. I plan how I hunt, and for that I need to know everything about my prey." he stopped talking then, tilting his head to the side then standing slowly and walking over to Legolas. He gently ran his fingers down the elf's face. Legolas jerked his head back. "You truly are your mothers son," Naharâk whispered. Legolas froze and his blood ran cold. "The same defiant eyes, soft face... hot temper. And by the sounds of it, always wanting to protect those they love, but never able to... You look just like her."

O0O0O0O

The horses trudged slowly through the thickening mud that the non-stop rain created. The company rode on silently, watching and listening for any sign of Estel and Elladan, the Mirkwood princes, or orcs. The rain washed away any trail the elves could have picked up, so they rode blinded, relying on instinct alone to guide them to the missing. Elrond guided Ithillen along behind him by a length of elven rope. But the slow, steady walk of Elronds horse was halted by Ithillen, as did Elrond.

"She hears something." Elrohir observed. And indeed she had. The mare stood with her ears pricked forward in the listening position, eyes going from side to side. And soon the elves heard it as well. Hoof beats. Not many, but enough that they could know they were no orcs...

But elves of Mirkwood.

Elronds heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. How was he to tell these elves that their princes were missing, possibly captured by orcs?

"Hail Elrond! Lord of Imladris." One of the elves rode forward, bowing in his saddle blanket. Elrond recognized this to be a good friend of his, Callien. An advisor in King Thranduils court. And somewhat of an uncle to Legolas.

"Greetings Callien! What brings to the realm of Imladris?"

"I come after my prince, who left for a visit here earlier than expected," he grinned. "Please tell me he's come to you uninjured for once in his life?" But at the nervous look that briefly flashed in the elf lords eyes caused a frown to come over the Mirkwood elfs fair features. "He's not arrived, then?"

"My sons Elladan and Estel went on a hunting trip not many days ago, but Estel's horse returned riderless. Not long before that did this beauty come into Imladris' courtyard, also without a rider." Callien took a close look at the horse that stood along side the horse of Elrond. His breath hitched.

"Ithillen..."

"She is your prince's horse, then?" Callien nodded, his face turning pale. Elrond continued. "Akayleth had arrived at Imladris with Elrohir, and when notification of Legolas' disappearance reached his ears, he left." Callien blanched.

"Left? In this storm? Why-"

"Is it surprising? He left to look for Legolas, mellon nin. And it is he we now search for, for he could not have gone far without trouble. Not in this weather, not in his state of mind." Callien sat numbly atop his horse, the Mirkwood elves surrounding him carrying the exact same expression of disbelief on their faces. "Ride along with us, if you wish, but I would advise the rest of your company to continue to Imladris. Erestor is there in my stead, he will see to your needs." With a short nod, all of the Mirkwood company save Callien rode on to the elven haven.

So the four continued on with the search for the missing royals and the sons of Imladris, Elrond never mentioning his vision from earlier.

O0O0O0O

Without warning, Legolas lunged at him, knocking Naharâk and the chair in which he sat to the ground. His bound hands pressed firmly against the neck of the other, and in his eyes a hatred burned so strong, the Dark Lord himself would be a fool to challenge the elf if it was ever released.

"You have no right to even think of her after what you did to her. Don't ever think you may have that pleasure." Naharâk snarled and, using all the strength he possessed, kicked the elf on top of him backwards. But Legolas was to fast with his elven agility, and as Naharâk threw himself at him, he rolled and stood, cutting his bonds on a knife that sat isolated on a table. Grabbing it, he pointed his blade at Naharâk. The angered monster of a man stood slowly, walking ever so slowly to where Legolas stood, knife in hand.

"And why can I not?" he asked innocently. "I only give a compliment in comparing you to her. After all, she was intoxicatingly beautiful, tears rolling down her face as she begged me to spare her life. And for who did she want to live so badly for? You, Legolas. Imagine that! After all you never did for her, she wanted to live for you. But where were you when she was screaming your name? I never saw you, Legolas. Where were you when she was bleeding to death?" Why Legolas didn't kill him right at that moment he would never know. He felt paralyzed. Images of his dying mother seemed to haunt his every thought. He held his fiery gaze, but behind it his resolve began to crack ever so slightly. Idhreniell was her name by birth, but to the people of Mirkwood she was simply called Lady Meril, or Lady Rose. But as hard as he would try to cast her image aside, he would be assaulted by the memory the day he found her body every time he closed his eyes. Once so beautiful and glowing, she was mutilated beyond recognition, and yet by some cruel miracle, she still drew breath. She held onto life, if only for the sake of seeing her son once more.

"Does your guilt still plague you, Legolas?" Naharâk hissed. He smiled at the pain he was causing the young elf, for it was great, and the pleasure he derived from it matched none he had ever experienced. But the elf had still knocked him to the ground, and there would have to be more punishment for that than just mental anxiety. He would make him suffer for it. All to easily, he knocked the blade out of Legolas' hand. As if brought out of a trance, he looked up, shocked. Naharâk grabbed his wrist and jerked him violently closer, whispering in his ear.

"I made her pay for your fathers mistake. Now, I will make your little friend pay for yours."

**TBC...**

_Once again I find myself apologizing for another 3 month late update, and I'm truly sorry. Life has been hectic to say the least. With family, school, and Jazz issues occupying most of my time, I have not had time to write. You d know I try to update on time, right? And you do realize I don't intend on making you wait, correct? I hope you understand and will bear with me and forgive my EXTREMELY slow updating. The chapters will come! They just might come slower than I'd like._

_A big thankyou to: **Haline** (I need to talk to you about that beta idea), **kara mcpherson**, **lauren hedgehog**, **Rabid Angel**, **Aistariana**, **Kitiaria**, **Artanis Ancalime**, **Queen** **Caira**, **Jynx**, **ArodieltheElfofRohan**, **LupinandHarry**, **MyOrli**, **LordKim**, **leggy9591**, **sUnKiSsT**, and **Calenlass Greenleaf**. Thankyou all so very much for your compliments and constructive criticism. It is much appreciated._

_Please, continue to leave your comments, for this story would be lost without them._

_**darkstarofmirkwood**_


	14. Blood Line

**Crystal Tears of Blood**

Chapter 14

**Blood Line**

He was cold, his wrist throbbed painfully where it was tightly held to his chest and he was hungry. Estel had never felt so miserable in his life. He rested his head on Elladan's shoulder, taking small comfort in the presence of his brother, but little if none of the load on his mind was taken off. Legolas had not left long ago, but even a brief period of absence when in the confines of this hellish prison was something to worry about. He was doing an awful lot of worrying lately. It was starting to wear on his young mind...

"Elladan, when do you think he'll come back?" he asked the elf, his voice sounding tiny amidst all the rain and orc noise. He felt his brothers shoulders shrug.

"I would expect- wait.. no, they're coming now..." Elvish ears are seldom wrong and this day was no exception to that. Indeed, Legolas was led into the clearing, flanked on either side by two especially terrifying orcs. The elf looked pale. Not as if he had just received a wound, but as if something had made him sick. His look was dazed and his eyes never seemed to focus on one thing for more than a few seconds. Behind him, a hideous being followed. He could only guess that this was the infamous Naharâk. After Legolas was thrown to the ground, the creature made a v-line for Elrond's sons.

"Ah, my friends, my respected guests. I hope you are enjoying your stay?" Before he knew what had happened, a boot came in contact with Estel's stomach, knocking the wind out of the boy as he doubled over in pain. Legolas shouted in the background. Naharâk grinned. "So sorry, dear boy. Oh! Elladan, forgive me for not greeting you sooner! A noble elf such as yourself deserves more from a sorry-" a kick to the stomach "wretched-" a blow to the back "disgusting-" one more kick to his wounded leg "being as myself." Four orcs were struggling to restrain Legolas at that point, but the elf was temporarily immobilized by a swift punch in his already bruised abdomen. "So," Naharâk began again. "Which one of you is going to pay for this boys little antics back in my tent, hm? No volunteers? Well, I'll just have to choose, then! " He walked over to Estel, purposely stomping on the boys outstretched hand. Estel screamed as he felt his wrist and fingers snap like twigs under the pressure. Naharâk frowned, a look of dissatisfaction coming to his hideous features. "No, not you. I do not like the way you scream..." Legolas' heart blazed. He had to do something!!!

"What of you, Elladan?" The orc-thing continued. "The sound of an elf in despair is a beautiful thing, but I have not had the pleasure of hearing such a melody in a while." He bent in front of the still heaving elf, gently taking off the makeshift bandage that was wrapped around Elladan's leg. "I know just the thing..." His clawed finger was jabbed into the wound. Elladan gasped as a sudden wave of pain and nausea assailed his body. Only seconds later the finger twisted deeper, and as much as he tried to hold it back, a hoarse scream was torn from his throat. "Now look what you've done, Legolas!" Naharâk yelled to the struggling elf behind him. "You would cause them pain because of your stupidity? You would hurt your friends because of your ignorance?" Legolas was about to reply carelessly, so enraged was he, but a sudden idea popped into his head and he ceased his struggling, instead looking straight at the form of the mad man before him.

"At least my greed did not drive me to kill my family."

O0O0O0O

Sometimes, a bond with a sister or brother is weak and sometimes it is so strong it can stand the test of time. Relationships like these are hard to find among siblings, when they are too busy hating each other to realize their love. But on occasion, two sisters or two brothers form one of those special bonds that are stronger than steel. A bond where you can feel each others happiness, sadness, anger or pain as they themselves feel it first hand.

Elladan and Elrohir had such a bond and it was that bond that had gotten both out of very bad situations before. However, in this desperate time, Elrohir could not feel Elladan. He only felt fear. Fear that he might not find his brother or his other brother or his friends. But as his horse trudged on through the mud beneath him, he felt the first connection to his brother he had felt in days. His head began to throb, his back began to ache ever so slightly, his chest started to heave with a newfound difficulty to breath. It was not his pain, but he knew who's it was. A sudden, strong surge of agony coursed through his leg just then, abnormally strong for it not being his own, at it was all he could do to keep from falling off of his mount

"Adar..." he gasped out as he sat hunched over on his horses back. Elrond turned back to his son from his spot at the front of the line, eyes going wide and heart racing when he saw Elrohir's position. He sped over to him, placing a hand on his back and leaning to look into his sons unfocused eyes.

"Elrohir? What is wrong, ion nin?" He asked, his deep voice laced with worry.

"It's not me-"

"You must go back to Imladris."

"It's Elladan!" he rasped, trying to regain his lost breath. Elrond stiffened.

"What?"

"Adar, this is not me. What I'm feeling... it's Elladan," the faces of all paled, but none more so than the faces of the father and son. "He is hurt."

O0O0O0O

The words were whispered, but Naharâk heard them. His back stiffened, his torture stopped, and Elladan's screams died, melting into rasping breaths short moans. Estel reached for his brother as soon as Naharâk stopped, confused as to why he stopped, but not daring to ask questions. He didn't hear what Legolas had said, but it was obvious it had something to do with Naharâk.

"At least I do not stoop so low as that." Legolas said a little louder. Naharâk stop and faced the elf, rising to his full height.

"I do not know of what you speak." he said cooly. Legolas scoffed. Estel did not like the way this was going...

"Ever since you led the attack on Mirkwood you half been as thick skulled as a warg." Naharâk strode up to Legolas, grasping the elf's throat in his gnarled hand.

"You forget who has the upper hand in this, _elf._" The last word was spat as if it was poison. "I am the one with your neck in my hand and knife in my belt. And that march has been my most successful yet! I managed to kill a few soldiers, and your bitch-queen." Legolas' eyes narrowed. Naharâk smiled. "No comeback? You are a pathe-"

"And did you find joy in killing my 'bitch-queen'?" Legolas hissed. "After all, she was your sister." The camp froze. Orcs stopped their murmuring, Estel and Elladan froze in their slow movements, and Naharâk's mouth shut while his eyes widened. "Did you find pleasure in watching her die by your hand? Or have you forgotten who you were before?"

"Idhreniell," he ground out. "was not my sister."

"Was your name not Naheirehm before your hunger for power drove you to insanity? It was only after she was wed to a King did your jealousy of her start to grow. You thought she did not deserve the power or wealth she was given. You wanted it for yourself." Naharâk spluttered dumbly, releasing Legolas' throat with a shove. "Don't look so shocked, my dear uncle, I have heard the stories from my father. After you attempted to murder him you were exiled, you wandered into the black forest and when you came back out," he nodded to the form before him. "It is a shame what happened to you. An elf to a mutant. A real shame." Naharâk pulled out his knife.

"I dare you to say another word of this madness." he warned

"Tell me; when you killed her, did you even know who she was? Or was it after she was already half dead did you realize?" By now Legolas' resolve slowly started to falter. You could see in his eyes the pain his words were causing him, using his mother as a lure for a monster. But the distraction it was causing Naharâk was what was important and he held his hard tone.

"Silence! She never loved me and I never loved her. She deserved to die after what she did to me."

"What she did to you?!" Legolas exclaimed. "She only ever loved every living thing no matter how horrible or how ugly. A better elf you would never find and yet you have the nerve to accuse her so! If I recall, Naharâk it was you who killed her, not the other way around."

"I said Shut UP!"

"No! What was the last thing she said to you before you ran into the cover of these woods? She said your name, didn't she? She had watched you murder her and yet-" his voice cracked. "And yet she still tried to bring you back. She still tried to help you remember who you were, but you were gone." as Naharâk started to yell once more, Legolas raised his voice so it was heard over his. "The last thing she said, Naharâk! Onen estel le gwador nin. ú-chebin estel anim!"

Naharâk screamed.

The blade flew.

**TBC...**

"Onen estel le gwador nin. ú-chebin estel anim!" - _I gave hope to you, my brother. I kept no hope for myself (roughly quoted from Tolkien, 'Gilraen's Linnod')_

_Wow... that was a weird chapter..._

_I told you updates would be slow, but now they seem to be non-existent, don't they? I do apologize and for those who live in the real world with me I hope you can sympathize when I say I have absolutely NO FREE TIME!!!! Tennis is now the enemy. But I won't go on. I will let you know I never plan on abandoning this story. I don't believe in that kind of stuff._

_Thankyou to: __**AWanderersHaven**__** Nienna Greenleaf**__**Katia Elensar**__**pixiespryte**__**Gardian of all Anime Worlds**__**LupinandHarry**__**Queen Caira**__**somekindasuperstar, blackrosemystic**__**leggy9591**__**Alli of Fantasy **__and __**Rabid Angel**__. If any of you even remember reviewing, I thank you and I thank you who didn't review for reading. I'm surprisingly not losing any spots on favorites lists or alerts so I must be doing something right. ;)_

_I make no promises on when the next chapter will be out, but__review if you please! _

_hannon le_

_xxxdarkstarxxx_


	15. A More Desperate Need

**Crystal Tears of Blood**

Chapter 15

**A More Desperate Need**

Akayleth's horse whinnied in protest as she was urged past the same boulder for the fourth time. She was a bright animal, being trained by the elves, and she knew when something was not right. Riding in thunder was not right. Her riders sense of urgency was not right. Going in circles was definitely not right. She wondered if her master was in his right mind, for she had known him long and he did not appear to be. She slowed in her gait, not wanting to go by, but he urged her on. Finally, out of pure jack-ass like stubbornness, she stopped all together. But not only did she stop, she decided their was only one way to ensure she would not be moved further.

Vanara sat down.

"Ahh!" Akayleth shouted as he slid down the back of his mount into a large puddle of mud on the ground. The beast quickly got up and trotted away, letting forth a snort that sounded very much like she was saying 'I told you so!'. In fact, that seemed to be the expression on her face as well, but Akayleth chose not to read to much into it. She was just a horse, after all. He stood, looking down in disgust at his muddied clothing, then up to Vanara. Slowly, he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Would you like to explain this, my lady?" He asked in a sarcastically angry tone of voice.

Vanara looked at him strangely, as if he was talking to a blade of grass. She tossed her head.

"Are you implying that I don't know where I'm going and you were trying to stop me from going any further?" He continued.

The mare simply snorted, tossing her great head again.

"And you expect me to listen to you?"

She blinked, tossing her head up and down in rapid succession. Anybody who might have walked in on this little... conversation might have thought it a mite strange to see an elf talking to a horse. What would have been a greater oddity, however, would be the fact that said horse seemed to be talking back.

After a small stare down between the two, Akayleth gave in to his steeds strange behavior. "Alright, little lady, as you wish. We will stop here for a while." Vanara neighed in approval, jumping up and down slightly before scooting off to find a nice patch of grass to graze on. Akayleth shook his head. He didn't want to stop, but he had been going in circles and he knew never to go against a horses better judgment, no matter how strange the notion sounded. He bent down to retrieve his arrows where they had fallen from his quiver, then sprang to a high branch of a nearby tree to think on matters.

Where would he go to now? He had no idea where in Arda his was and had no clue had to get to his brother from the place he was at. He needed to find Legolas and cursed himself for trying to do that blindly. What he needed now was speed and he was not going to acquire that without bearings and in the rain. But that was what he was faced with. He would have to make do. Dropping his head in his hands, he planned to sort through the whole mess when the barely audible snap of a twig reached his ear.

It was accompanied by a deep throated growl.

Akayleth froze in his movements, barely turning his head to look down below him. Plain as day, three great warg's stood near the trunk, thankfully looking every where but up. He was in quite a spot. His position made it impossible to draw back his bow, let alone shoot it, but he could not very well jump out of the tree without them noticing. They were dumb creatures but not deaf. It would be like signing the deed to his life and personally delivering it to Mandos. It was something he did not very well want to do. A soft rustle of shrubbery alerted him to the presence of his beautiful mare. She stood just behind the base of the tree, not but five yards from the cursed wolves beneath him. He prayed to the Valar that she would not be noticed by the warg's, for he loved Vanara dearly. He did not know how he would react if she was taken from him.

The elf was frantically weighing his options when, by some cruel twist of fate, one warg noticed him. Almost instantly he started to snarl and howl. Soon, the other two had joined in, lunging at the tree in an attempt to reach his feet and drag him down. Throwing caution to the wind, Akayleth put an arrow to the string and shot, hitting one warg strait between the eyes. Two more arrows, two more dead, and it appeared his troubles were for the moment gone.

He jumped down from the tree onto the bloodied ground, running around it to Vanara and leaping onto her back.

"Noro lim, Vanara!"

The mare tossed her head, neighing loudly before bounding off in the direction she had first come. However, she did not get very far before the pressure of the rider on her back was gone. She turned around, frantically trying to find her master. What she saw was a warg standing over Akayleth. Her master was fighting it, of that she was certain, but to the brilliant mind of the animal, she knew he was losing. Charging back toward the two, she raised her front hooves. By the time the warg had even acknowledged her presence, he fell to the ground, lifeless, his skull crushed by the ferocity of the kick.

Vanara stood over the body of Akayleth, whining and pawing at the ground around him. He did not moved. She nudged his shoulder with her snout. He did not move. Sensing something terribly wrong, she knelt down beside him, resting her head on his chest. Until he woke up, she would wait.

O0O0O0O

Their need to find Elladan pushed their need to find Akayleth to a new level. A great sense of foreboding had fallen over the entire company since Elrohir's... premonition, as it were. As soon as they found Mirkwood's heir, the sooner the could find her prince and Imladris's sons. Concern for Legolas plagued the thoughts of the company most, but maybe more those of Elrohir than anyone else. He had known the prince for many years, as elvin standards go, ever since the day in the forests of Mirkwood when they were only elflings.

Elrond had need to travel to Mirkwood on business and the twins tagged along. Legolas and Elladan had decided that they wanted to explore the darker parts of the forest. Elrohir had objected at first, but eventually he joined the little foray. Needless to say, elflings and spiders do not mix well and the three spent a while in the healing wing afterward.

Though the tale might have brought a smile to most, sadness hung over all who knew the prince when it was mentioned. That was 10 years before the horrible murder of Legolas' mother. 10 years before happiness would leave Legolas' eyes. 10 years before the prince's whole world would come to a crashing halt. Ever since the death of Mirkwood's queen, Legolas had been an emotionless shell of his former self. He didn't laugh, he didn't cry, and a smile was a rare thing to see on his pale face. Even when he did smile, it was awkward and forced and pale in contrast to the cold lifelessness of his eyes. His life seemed to be void of any happiness. To many, he was dead.

But the first time he saw Estel... something buried deep inside of him seemed to break through the ice that coated his soul. He had smiled. A pure, genuine smile that could not have been forced, for it had reached his eyes. Only for a moment, but it had. But that was the only time he had seen the light of happiness enter Legolas' eyes. That one moment. Then it was gone. While the rest of him seemed to repair itself, his eyes were never the same. They were once a beautiful midnight blue, clear as crystal and younger that those of most elflings. However, now they were a stormy blue, clouded by worries no elf so young should have, and old. "Older than those of Adar..." Elrohir thought dryly to himself. No elf should have eyes so old...

Elrohir's horse suddenly started to rear up and down, nearly knocking the elf from his back.

"Whoa, boy. Calm down. What is wrong?" The horse whinnied, sounding frantic and frightened about something in the clearing ahead. Ithillen felt it also and broke away from the grasp of Elrohir. She galloped over the tall shrub that circled it. Elrohir dismounted his horse and struggled through the shrubbery into the clearing. The sight before him stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Oh Valar..." He breathed. He rushed to Akayleth's still form, checking for the vital signs that signified life. A pulse, weak yet steady, graciously greeted his finger tips as they grasped his wrist. "Adar!" He yelled. "Adar, hurry!" Elrond ran into the clearing at is sons frantic calls. Instantly he knelt beside him, checking Akayleth's pulse just as he had and finding it weak yet steady, just as he had.

"What is his wound?" Elrond asked Elrohir. To his surprise, Elrohir found that he had not yet looked, but it was not hard to find. The dark stain on his tunic and the tears in the cloth were distinct of a strike of a paw. Looking off to his left, his guess was confirmed. He gagged at the sight of the crushed skull of the warg.

"Warg," he answered. "But it looks as if Vanara killed it before it could harm Akayleth more." Elrohir reached over Akayleth to stroke Vanara's neck. "A gash on his abdomen from the beasts paw, Adar. It's deep, but it should not be life threatening."

"But if we do not get him back to Imladris soon, it will be," Elrond mumbled. "Callien?"

"Yes, Lord Elrond?"

"You must take him to my healers quickly, can you do this?"

"Yes, Lord Elrond." Callien bowed and mounted his horse. Elrond lifted Akayleth and gently handed him to the Mirkwood elf. "Lord Elrond, why do you not come as well?" Callien asked. "Clearly you know what must be done?" He was worried for his prince. Understandable really, for he was a good friend of the royal family. But he did not understand the greater peril of the younger of the two princes.

Elrond hesitated in his answer for he knew it was not a pleasent one.

"I fear I may soon be of a more desperate need elsewhere."

**TBC...**

_A little short, but it's here ain't it? ;) Hope you enjoyed it. I got out of school yesterday. You know what that means, don't yah? Summer!!! Wooooooooo! That might mean a little more update time. Yay!_

_Thankyou to: __**lillypop**__**Artanis Ancalime**__**Heryn-o-Eryn-Duin**__**leggy9591**__**invisigoth3**__, and __**Dark Diamond**__. Your reviews mean a lot to me, guys. I LOVE to read them. hint,hint_

_see you soon!_

_darkstar_


	16. Tears of Blood

**Crystal Tears of Blood**

Chapter 16

**Tears of Blood**

Estel watched in horror as the battle of words raged on between Legolas and Naharák. In his arms, Elladan also watched with growing worry and fear on where this would lead. The orc's around them stood dumbly, not knowing whether to shut Legolas up or to slink off into the shadows and let it continue. Estel marveled at the resolve Legolas held. The pain his words were causing him was clearly visible in his eyes as he said the words that his mother had said all those years ago. He felt tears well up in his own eyes at the thought. From how Legolas spoke of her, she must have been stunning. And she must have been kind. To want to save Naharák from the beast he had become... she had to have been very kind.

But when Legolas finished and when Naharák had torn from his throat a terrible, blood chilling shout, Estel's thoughts were torn away from Legolas' mother and forced onto the elf himself. He saw the blade leave Naharák's hand as if time had slowed around him. He saw it spin through the air as wind blew past it and rain hit the already rusted steel. He saw it fly ever faster as it drew nearer to it's target. And he saw it reach that mark with near deadly accuracy.

He watched it imbed itself in elvin flesh.

Watched it imbed itself in Legolas's stomach.

And he heard the scream wrenched from his own throat as it all played out before him.

Legolas doubled over, clutching his stomach as his knees hit the rain soaked earth. He heard Estel scream his name, but the word was muffled and strange as his foggy mind tried to grasp all that had happened. He could hardly think past the pain that flared in his abdomen. He could hardly see through his pain clouded eyes. He wanted to just fall into the waiting arms of darkness that beckoned to him. But he couldn't. The pain spoke otherwise. The laughter of Naharák kept him from it. But it hurt. Valar did it hurt. He could not stand for the pain was so great. He couldn't even move.

He cried out weakly in pain as two clawed hands brought him roughly to his feet. Another grabbed a fistful of hair and jerked his head up so his eyes met those of Naharák. They gleamed with satisfaction. It was enough to make Legolas nauseous. He was laughing at him. Laughing at the blood that seeped passed the blade and down his tunic. Legolas followed Naharák's hand as it left its harmless position behind his back and, to his horror, moved towards the handle of the knife. And he watched as he grabbed it and twisted it slowly to the right then to the left then as he roughly pulled it out. He moaned, sliding out of the grasp of the two orcs behind him.

He had no strength to scream. No strength to hide his pain. No will to continue battling the darkness that snaked its arms around his mind. But by some cruel twist of fate, it would not claim him.

"Get him up!" he heard Naharák shout. He barely felt it this time. On the contrary, he hardly cared. "Better think twice before you open your mouth again, elf." Legolas heard the words, but they barely registered. Naharák snapped his fingers. Xanthar ran up alone side him, placing a small bottle of fine white powder, uncorked, into his hand. Naharák held it up in front of Legolas's eyes. As if he could actually see it. As if he actually cared. "Do you know what this is, Legolas?" He didn't answer. Naharák back handed him then, the force of it combined with Legolas's weakened state snapping his head to the side. Blood trickled into his mouth from a jagged cut it had caused just under his eye. "Answer me!" Naharák yelled.

"It... it's- salt." Legolas said. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes! Good, Legolas, it is salt!" Naharák said gleefully. He poured some of the powder into his hand. "And do you know what it's for?" He didn't wait for the answer before he pressed the hand that held the salt onto the open, bleeding wound in Legolas's stomach. The elf opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out but a soft, nearly inaudible whimper. Naharák's laughter was like a poison. It seeped into his every being, clawed its way inside him through the wound in his abdomen. Like a poison. Exactly like a poison. "Put him over there." Naharák said before turning and walking casually back to his tent.

Tears rolled freely down Estel's face as Legolas was dragged to the opposite side of the camp before being unceremoniously dumped against a tree. He didn't move. He just lay there, his chest heaving. He wasn't bound, there was no point. He couldn't stand let alone run away. That was why Estel cried. The proud elf he had met in the forest only days before had been reduced to a shell of what he was. He had endured all of this pain, suffered through hurts that should had been his, protected him. He didn't deserve this. He should've been next to him, next to healing hands and comforting words that he desperately needed. The bleeding needed to be stopped. If it wasn't, he would surely be dead by morning.

Elladan was thinking the same thing, but while the healer in him assessed the visible injuries, the friend in him took note of the other ones, the ones you could not fix with medicine and bandages. But you could see them. You could see them in the pale face that contrasted horribly against the crimson blood on his cheek. In the way his foggy eyes stared blankly ahead at something unseen. In the unguarded emotion that radiated from the elf's body, they were all too plain.

Elladan choked back a sob when he looked back at Legolas.

Tears that should have been clear as crystal rolled down his face, dyed red by the gash on his cheek. It was as if he was crying tears of blood.

O0O0O

Elrond sat next to Glorfindel who sat next to Elrohir on a fallen tree, both staring unflinchingly ahead.

At absolutely nothing.

They stared because they had nothing else to do. There was nothing to say, nothing to look at, nothing to do that would bring them closer to Legolas, Elladan and Estel. The trees said nothing of them. If they did, their whispers were too silent for Noldor to hear. But none the less they listened, Elrond especially, with eyes staring ahead of closed. Every once in a while a twig would snap and every one would jump to their feet to look in the direction of the noise, but nothing was ever there. They had been siting for about 15 minutes just listening. Hearing nothing.

'They are lost to me' Elrond thought. And indeed, it was true. He could not reach Elladan through the bond of parenthood like he always had. They were lost. And for the first time in many years, Elrond was truly frightened. So many times one of his sons had gone missing, so many times they had come back to him bloody and broken. So many times had he seen Legolas, also a son to him, lay before him as if dead. He had so many times feared their death, but he always had hope. Now hope seemed lost to him, just as his sons were.

"Dwelling on the past and what could be does nothing for your spirits, mellon nin."

Elrond jumped at the hand upon his shoulder. To his left, Glorfindel eyed him knowingly. Elrohir was no where to be seen.

"I told him to scout the area," At Elrond's look of worry, Glorfindel continued. "I also told him to stay in the tree tops. No orc, however clever, can find an elf in the protection of the trees. He will not be seen."

"You know me too well, mellon iaur," Elrond said lightly despite the heaviness of his heart. "You can nearly read my mind"

"It is a gift," Glorfindel replied with a smile. "But truly, your mind is troubled by things long past. Why do you think on them so?"

Elrond looked from Glorfindel's face to the ground, suddenly taking a great interest in his boots. He didn't even know why he thought what he did.

"I never said that this situation does not give cause for worry, Elrond. But you must stay strong for Legolas and your sons, whatever has befallen them. This," he waved his hands around his head. "This does nothing but harm." When Elrond opened his mouth to reply, Glorfindel covered it with one hand, gripping Elrond's shoulder tightly with the other. "The real cause for worry is that the father holds no hope for his own sons." With that, the fair haired elf rose to his feet and left.

To say Elrond was shocked by the words would have been an understatement. He was horrified. Not by what had been said, but because it was true. He did not believe it possible for his sons to come back to him. He had lost hope in ever seeing them again. That knowledge tore at his heart until he felt it would start to bleed and break. He rested his head in his hands.

From across the clearing, Glorfindel watched with sadness as his friends shoulders shook with silent sobs.

O0O0O

Elrohir jumped from tree to tree, looking for any sign of his brothers, Legolas or orcs. So far he had seen nothing but the occasional rabbit scurrying around in the undergrowth. It was reassuring to him to know that he was not the only living thing in the wood, but not so much as to put his mind at ease. He had found nothing. He was making no ground and he felt as if he was only getting farther away from the object of his search.

More disconcerting than anything else, however, was the absence of his brothers presence. He could always feel him with him, no matter what he was doing or where he was. This nothingness was something he had never experienced before and it worried him extremely. It made him wonder if Elladan was still alive... or if- no. He shook his head to try and clear his mind of the thought. He couldn't be dead. He would know. He wasn't dead...

He WAS NOT dead.

But some strange voice seemed to will those thoughts back. _'What of Legolas?'_ it hissed. _'Or Estel? The future leader of an entire realm and the only true king of men. What if they are just as dead as your brother? What if you're too late? What if you've failed?' _Elrohir squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head and breathing deeply until the voice of doom was finally gone. He worried at the fact that his mind was becoming so dark and confused. _'too late...' _NO!!! He was not too late! He would find them! He would-

Elrohir froze in his movements.

The faintest of noise was starting to lace it's way through the branches towards him. It was the sound of laughter.

Orc laughter.

His heart pounded wildly in his chest as he sped towards the heart of the sounds. The laughing became louder and louder and louder... and then he saw it. A circle of small fires and groups of orcs. But his eyes were drawn to the far edge of camp where two figures sat huddled side by side against a tree.

He had found them.

**TBC...**

_Short and sweet! Another chapter up, and another wait that was way to long to be fair. I apologize, but timeliness i not my forte if you haven't noticed. ;)_

_Thank you so much to: __**lillypop,**__**ArodieltheElfofRohan,**__**leggy9591,**__**Heryn-o-Eryn-Duin,**__**RenwedBlade,**__**conspiracy bug girl,**__ and __**obsessedwithspike**__ for all the nice reviews. I don't deserve them, but they brighten up my day and make this story worth it. Everyone who read it, I also thank you!!!_

_Don't forget to keep those reviews coming!!!_

_darkstar_


	17. How Much Longer?

_A/N: Since it has been so long since the last update I highly recommend you read the last chapter to refreshen your minds on what has been happening. It is a short chapter and wont take long at all to read, so please do! I don't want you to be confused when you read this next chapter!!!_

**Crystal Tears of Blood**

Chapter 17

**How Much Longer?**

Estel stared ahead blindly, hardly noticing anything that took place around him. His hands had been bound once more, Elladan had dragged his head into his lap before his hands were also tied, but it all passed unnoticed by the boy. His thoughts lingered on the other side of camp where his eyes did not. He could not bear to let them look upon Legolas's prone figure, lying still and broken in a lifeless heap. But he thought about him. In fact he couldn't keep him out of his mind.

Only minutes before had the... battle, or so you could call it, taken place. Legolas's words bit hard and deep, but Naharák's blade was sharper then the elfs tongue, if only by a small amount. Nothing Legolas could have said would have stopped the knife from coming. Had he shut up Estel was sure it wouldn't have made a difference. Naharák was a mad man, and mad men didn't stick to their word very easily.

When the blade had been thrown time had seemed to still around the boy. Every one of his senses were heightened. His hearing and eyesight especially, as it seemed those two would be the worst for him to have intensified at that moment. He saw the features of Legolas's face turn from determined to scared to pained all in the brief seconds the whole event had occurred. He wished fervently that he could have jumped in the way of the projectile himself, but he was simply not fast enough, nor did he have time to even think the thought as it all played out. It had happened quickly. The damage had already been done.

Now across the way Legolas was dying. Wether that was an exaggeration or the exact truth of the matter he could not care less, for that is what it felt like. It felt as if he had known this elf his entire life and that his death would lead to his. It felt like in the deepest crevices of his memory and thought he remembered Legolas from that infant hood long ago and that from that second on they were brothers. He felt as he had when he saw Elrohir become seriously wounded after a ghastly fall from a rogue horse, leaving him at deaths door for days. Sick to his stomach, unable to breathe or think or see clearly without being assailed with some image of that who was wounded. It was a hideous feeling to have boiling in the pit of your stomach when already you felt ill.

He felt that if this elf were to die, this prince, this soul that he had known for only a matter of days, he would never amount to anything but a wandering fool, lost and confused about whatever destiny may be his till the end of his days.

He made his decision right then and there that Legolas was not just an elf he would become a friendly acquaintance with if ever they were to get out of this mess, no. He would become Legolas's protector, and with luck the elf would become his, and they would be brothers in body, mind and soul till the end of their days. It was a large vow coming from the mouth of a boy of only 14 years, but Estel knew what was in his heart better than any old man. It took no wise man to read ones own heart. But it would take a fool to do what he was going to do next.

The orcs about were lazy, stupid creatures. They all slept, even those supposed to be on guard duty, and they all slept very loudly and very soundly. Their was a clear path that connected the prone figure of Legolas to he and Elladan, and if he could just reach the other side un noticed he could free Legolas of his bonds and let him free, regardless of what could happen to him in the long run. But to do what he wished to do, he would have to rise from Elladan's lap and his protective hold he had upon his shoulders. This would be impossible.

And indeed it was. The second he had lifted his head, Elladan had pressed it back down again.

"Just where do you think you are going to get to, my brother?"

Estel opened his mouth and it moved deaf and dumbly as he fought for the right words. How Elladan had even known that he was planing on going anywhere and not just to stretch his neck was a mystery unto itself. "Elladan, please understand what I have to do-"

"You are doing absolutely nothing, that is what you are doing. What ever it is you want to do would surely be madness."

"It is not as if I wish to go after Naharák himself, I only-"

"I would not put it past you."

"Elladan!" Estel whispered harshly. "I need to help him!" He motioned toward Legolas.

Elladan's eyes barely drifted to the elf, but they didn't need to. He knew full well the state of his friend. "I will not risk you getting yourself killed to help him."

"But he is going to die if this rain keeps up!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Elladan snapped and Estel flinched and the coldness of his voice. "I would battle every last orc on this earth, even the dark lord himself to help Legolas if I could, but I cannot. You cannot," His voice softened. "I would not be able to stand losing my brother as well as my best friend."

Estel looked upon his brother for a moment, considering his words with the deepest of sincerity. He knew the potential danger that going to Legolas would cause for himself. If one orc were to wake he would be dead in a flash. And the logical side of his mind said that if he were to perish and Legolas as well, Elladan would also eventually give up. Then Elrohir when he learned of their fate, then Elrond and Thranduil when news of the fate of his son was spread. But being the illogical, idiotic boy he was he pushed that fear to the back of his mind and back down his throat. He looked Elladan straight in the eye with all the determination he could muster.

"He saved my life, Elladan. Do you not think it right that I at least try to return the favor?" And with that he was moving, crawling on his stomach through the piles of sleeping, or maybe comatose, orcs that lay like dead things in his path.

"Estel!" Elladan whispered frantically, lunging and grabbing at his brothers shoes before his back protested madly. He sat back with a sharp hiss of pain and watched as Estel went to what he thought was an untimely death.

Those fears that Estel had pushed away to get him over that slope of defying his brother were becoming known again all to quickly. Every move he made he thought the orc near him could feel. Every breath he took sounded like a horn blast in his ears. And every in he moved he felt as if he fell two inches back afterward. He heard Elladan hiss with pain behind him and for a brief moment he considered going back to him, but he was nearly half way there and that was simply not an option.

As he inched slowly closer to Legolas he could make out things in his features that had previously been invisible to him. Dark circles blossomed under his eyes that were half closed. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth from a cut on his lip. His hands clenched and unclenched weakly as if he was trying to grab hold of some reality, something solid that he could wrap his mind around to keep him grounded on this earth and not another. He seemed to curl in even tighter upon himself as Estel neared. Wether it was because of some spasm of pain or fear that Estel was maybe an orc or some other garish creature he knew not, but it was a heartbreakingly pitiful sight to see, what had become of this proud elf.

Finally Estel had closed what seemed to be the mile wide gap between he and his friend without waking so much as a sleeping chipmunk. He looked over his shoulder and gave a curt nod to Elladan, assuring him that everything ad gone smoothly, but his brother was not looking. Instead he had his head bent and his eyes closed and he mumbled something silently to himself. Estel grimaced as he realized Elladan was praying to the Valar. He was trying to forget how dangerous his situation actually was, but this was not helping in the slightest.

He turned back to Legolas and was surprised to see wide blue eyes staring straight back at him. He nearly cried out in shock, but Legolas clasped his hand tightly over Estel's mouth before a sound could be uttered. Those blue eyes were darker that he had seen them before and clouded by pain and grief, but they were also determined and their owner saw something that obviously Estel did not.

"Do not move a single muscle..." He mumbled under his breath, so quiet that Estel strained to hear him even at such close quarters. The boy did as he was told and soon found out why he was told to when he heard an orc get up and relieve himself, only to once again lay upon the ground in a useless heap. Legolas turned angry eyes from the orc to Estel. "Are you that great of a fool?" he asked weakly, closing his eyes against a shiver of pain that crept up hi spine.

"You need to be treated," Estel whispered. He had thought Legolas would be more appreciative, but he seemed furious. "I thought you wouldn't mind-"

"You thought I wouldn't mind you getting yourself killed for my sake?" He said harshly. "You are truly too young to be so bold. You've no idea what you are doing." Estel thought to reply, but he was never given the chance. Before he even opened his mouth he was thrown roughly back, landing with a cry on a root that stuck out of the ground. A swift kick was brought to his stomach.

"You sneakin' away, boy?!" An orc growled, kicking him once more.

"I- no..."

"Don't lie to me, boy! You was sneakin' off an that's a fact. You gonna be punished for that-" The orcs words were cut short and a gurgling deep throated growl replaced them. Blood bubbled from his mouth, black and sticky and hot, and he fell forward to the ground with a lifeless thud. Estel soon felt a gentle hand lift him from the ground and into protective arms. Legolas? How did Legolas...

"Estel, you must listen to me," The wood elf breathed into his ear and Estel could hear the rattling of ribs withe every word. "You must forget about me for a while and go and find your father and Elrohir, for I know they are here."

"Legolas, I cannot leave you and Elladan-"

"You may think you can't, but you must. You can only do so much... this is more important than me right now. The orcs will wake soon and to see their fellow dead will surely please them none to much. So I ask of you, I beg of you, for your Elladan as well as for I, run and find your father." Legolas let the boy go, but Estel only sat there. He could not believe what he was hearing, but he could not utter a protest. One look from Legolas told him he had one choice, and he must take it. He nodded reluctantly, rising to his feet, but grabbing Legolas's hand before he left.

"Why do you not come?" He asked. Legolas smiled, laughing mirthlessly.

"If I were to take more than to steps I would surely fall and never get up. I simply haven't the strength. Now please go." Estel let go of his hand, turning to meet Elladan's eyes. They were full of understanding, but also of urgency. They willed him to go as Legolas had told him. And, seeing briefly that indeed the orcs were stirring, he turned towards the woods, bolting into the protecting cover of the trees and was soon out of sight of even Elladan and Legolas. Just in time also, or so it seemed. The orcs had woken now and they had indeed noticed their fellow dead on the ground. The camp was thrown into an uproar.

Distantly Legolas wondered why he hadn't gone with Estel. He could have in all honesty. His wounds were grave and his strength waned, but he could think of nothing more provoking for escape then what fate may lay in wait for him here, but perhaps it didn't matter to him anymore. He looked to Elladan and their eyes met. The noldor had perfect understanding of what was done and why, it shone clearly in his eyes. His face was grave and pale, and Legolas could see plainly the grim understanding that radiated there in those brown orbs. Elladan knew as well as him what it would mean if the last king of men was to be killed before his rightful place on the throne of Gondor could be reclaimed. It would be the end of men, the fraying of many cities, and almost assuredly the death of the entire house of Elrond. Death by grief, and death to him as well. Estel was too important, to loved to have his life be put into jeopardy because of him. He knew that. They both knew that.

Legolas's thoughts drifted away dimly without notice and without care as many orcs, angered by one of their owns death and also by the disappearance of one of their charges, came hard down upon him, clawing and scraping until his skin was torn and bleeding. He was trying to just find that place of peace he had hidden away in his mind for times such as these, a place where he could hide away and simply wait for the pain to stop. But it would not let itself be found and Legolas was forced to take each blow as it came until thankfully, mercifully, the beating stopped.

"You!" A angry voice rang in his aching head. "You've got anythin' to say, snaga?" Xanthar. It was Xanthar who had spoke. Cursed wretch that he was... "Speak!"

Legolas spoke softly, but as defiantly as he could manage in his state. "I would have to say that I would not want to be in your place. When your master finds out you let the boy go, he is not going to be happy." Legolas's head snapped to the side and blood trickled down his chin from the gash at the corner of his mouth that had been just suddenly deepened.

"Naharák will 'ave yo head for what you 'ave done." He growled.

"As I said, It was not I who let him go. You fell asleep on the job, orc. You are the one at fault." He was struck again. His cheek was loosing feeling by now.

Harsh words were barked in the guttural speech of the creatures and Legolas was hauled to his feet and led across camp. He knew full well where he was going, and though he did not exactly relish the idea of the trip, he could not say he was surprised. Naharák would take any opportunity given him to harm someone. In fact, he would do it without the excuse, but having a reason must have been more enjoyable.

However he tried to ignore the impending situation, he could not keep one thought out of his mind.

He couldn't survive this for much longer.

**TBC...**

_All of you who were wondering if I had abandoned this story, relax. I just needed to stop writing for a while and figure out if it was going the way I wanted it to go. Luckily it looks like it is, so it will be continued till its finish, whenever that may be._

_Huge hugs to all of you who reviewed the last chapter: __**Shadow Weaver 11**__**RenewedBlade**__**Viresse**__**greenleafprince**__**a shadow in the dark**__**Kitiria**__**Suicidal Black Butterfly**__, and __**Alaenor-Skybird**__ for her review of chapter one._

_please leave some comments!_

_darkstar_


	18. What We Need is A Plan

**Crystal Tears of Blood**

Chapter 18

**What We Need is A Plan**

100,000 thoughts ran madly through Elrohir's head in thunderous waves, pounding and beating against the back of his eyes to an almost unbearable point of pain. He wondered at why it suddenly hurt to think. Perhaps it was because he and Elladan were now so close he could nearly hear his brothers every whispered word, every ragged breath. He could see every last bruise and cut in the elf's fair skin, and those that were not so inconspicuous, Maybe it was because the anger boiled so hot in his blood it was burning through his veins. Maybe it was all these things. But he did know one thing, if nothing else. He would kill every last bastard who dared to lay a hand on his brother. Slowly.

It briefly came to his mind that he should jump out of his perch and perform a daring and heroic rescue, but then he took note of his surroundings and, weighing his odds, discovered that would surely be a foolish idea and more likely than not would get him caught up in the whole mess as well. Or killed. Either one seemed likely at the moment and he wouldn't be surprised if both were to befall him. He really should expect as much however, considering all the multitudes of times before when those little hero moments went terribly and horribly wrong. But he had to do something- Oh dear.

It looked as if Estel was already doing something.

The young boy was crawling on hands hand knees over... towards him? What could be in these trees that was any better than an escape though those trees? Same forest, only more dangerous. Unless there was something terribly important Elrohir was missing. He checked his surroundings once more. Fire in the center of camp, orcs sleeping around it, Elladan against a tree, Estel going away from a tree, Lego- Ah. That was a very large something to miss. Looking down Elrohir soon realized exactly why this side of camp was so intriguing to Estel and at the same time discovered where Legolas had been hiding.

Elrohir happened to be in the exact tree that Legolas lay at the base of, eyes closed and body still. That was never a good sign. Eyes closed meant he was weak. Being weak meant he had lost blood. In fact he could see that blood, gently pooling about the princes body from a wound in his stomach. By the looks of it it was not very deep, but any wound to the stomach was cause for great worry and if it was made by a poisoned blade, which orc blades often were, it became even more dire that the recipient of said wound receive immediate attention. Further more, that the wound was still bleeding after what Elrohir was sure had been a period of time much to long to be safe meant that it was not clotting which actually secured the idea that the blade which inflicted the wound was, indeed, poisoned. Elrohir grimaced. This did not bode well for the prince.

He was brought roughly out of his thoughts by a quick move of Legolas's hand to Estel's arm, holding him in a grip that he was certain would bruise. Looking around he saw the source of Legolas's sudden alertness and panic. An orc, a rather large orc, had woken and was now making his way towards the two. To Elrohir's great confusion however, they did not seem to notice their impending doom coming up behind them. Deep in conversation the orc stomped right up and grabbed Estel out of Legolas's hold, kicking him swiftly in the stomach. It took every last bit of will Elrohir had no to shoot him that very second, so angry was he. That was his little brother. No one harmed his little brother.

"Don't lie to me, boy!" The orcs words drifted up into the boughs, twisting around Elrohir's ears, painfully clawing their way in. Even their voice in common tongue was enough to cause his hair to stand on end. "You was sneakin' off an that's a fact. You gonna be punished for that-" Elrohir jumped and all but fell out of the tree when the blade was jammed into the creatures back by Legolas of all people. The orc fell soundlessly to the ground and Legolas drew Estel into his arms. Legolas began to speak in hushed whispers to the boy, eyes darting about camp. Then up. Up into the boughs of the tree where Elrohir sat, only briefly, then back down to scan the forest floor once again.

Elrohir's stomach jumped a few times, summersaulting back and forth at the mere thought of Legolas having seen him. If he had that meant they had a chance to get both he and Elladan out of here.

"...go and find your father and Elrohir, for I know they are here." Those words affirmed it. Legolas had seen him. But what had he told Estel? _'...go and find your father and brother...'_

Dear Valar.

Footsteps fell heavy beneath his branches and looking through the boughs he saw exactly why. Estel ran hurriedly and doggedly across the forest floor, as if he were possessed. Tears blurred his eyes and his feet stumbled... and then he was gone. Elrohir looked frantically from the retreating form of his brother, to the pale and worn face of Elladan, then to the bloodied form of Legolas who was slumped forward in the grasp of three of the orc. Three? Ha. Were they truly that weak.

He blinked from his thoughts when he felt that all too familiar piercing gaze set upon him. He looked to Legolas's face and saw clouded eyes staring back at him, if only for a moment. The elf was telling Elrohir to go, to chase after Estel and return him to his father. To forget about him. Well, Elrohir would have no problem going after his brother he had done that enough times, but leaving Elladan and Legolas behind... that would be hard to swallow. Too hard. Decidedly dangerous, actually. No, too dangerous. He would not obey the prince this time. He would not give him his wish to be left to die. He would go after Estel, form a plan with his father and then come back for the soul purpose of taking Legolas and Elladan with him when he would leave again. That was his agenda.

Without a second glance he leapt from the branches, falling gracefully to the forest floor and taking immediately off after his brother, leaving the sounds of struggle to a fading whisper in the distance.

Running blind in a forest is not the smartest thing one can do when injured or distraught, or both in Estel's case. The trees worry for the runner and often lift a root to trip them. A safety measure, you see, to keep those not suitable to run from running any more. However, the trees could not catch this young man simply because he was just that; a young _man. _The trees couldn't help him because their was not enough elvin blood in his veins for them to even hear him. The trees of this forest were old. They had a difficult time hearing any thing.

Estel did not ponder this like an elf would. He had not time and was in no state of mind or body to let his thoughts wander away from anything save finding his father. That is what Legolas told him to do. Find Elrond and Elrohir. Elrond and Elrohir. Legolas told him he must. So he would. He must. So caught up with his own thoughts and fears h failed to notice that leaves crunched after his own footfalls crushed them beneath his weight. Noises that were softer and gentler then his own caused the trees to rustle ever so slightly, but still not much. They were fully awakened by wood elves alone, not high elves. Not the Noldor whom now held pursuit.

"Estel!" Elrohir called out as loudly as he dared. He was still not far enough away from the orc camp to be shouting openly in the wood. The boy before him did not hear. No surprise, really. "Estel! Daro!" he tried again. This time Estel slowed abruptly ahead of him, turning round wildly and nearly falling in the process.

"Elrohir!" The boy nearly broke down in tears the moment he made eye contact with his brother. He sprint back to him, tripping and landing face first on the muddy ground, but it did not stop him. He got up just as quick and was met with the most loving embrace he had ever received from Elrohir. Tears flowed freely from his eyes now, his head buried deep into the shoulder of his brother. He was the first friendly face he had seen in too long. Finally he was able to let out some of that fear and pain he had been forced to keep locked away. He could finally breath.

Elrohir let his own emotions be shown, though they did not come out nearly as strong. He had held fear that Estel was seriously wounded, or worse. But now that he saw him, close and not from a distance, his fears were erased. His wrist looked injured, bruises covered his body, but he was whole, alive. No limbs were missing, he could still stand, although at the moment he was making a poor job of it... he was finally safe, in his arms, and Elrohir wanted to kick himself because he knew that Elladan and Legolas still were not and Estel would once again have to be put in danger to insure their safety. It was distracting him from his initial joy.

Kneeling in the mud it was not as sweet a sight that it would have been had the night been a bright one, but it was the best they could do. Truth be told, they would have been happy if the mud was up to their chins. 'One of them at least,' Elrohir thought, 'is safe.' Elrohir pulled back.

"Are you alright, Estel? They did not harm you?"

"Not too bad. It is only my wrist, but it is truly nothing... Elrohir, we must go back!" Estel gasped, still trying to regain his lost breath. Elrohir nodded.

"Ai, we do, must we must get back to father first for he and Glorfindel will surely be able to think something up," Elrohir said. "How long do you suppose we have, brother?"

Estel shook his head. "I do not know. Naharák will be angry... we may have no time at all." Elrohir's face fell and his muscles tensed. He stood and helped Estel to his feet as well. "Come." He started to walk towards camp and Estel followed at his side. Camp was a ten minute walk from their current position and it would probably take longer than that considering their slow pace to get there.

In the back of both of their minds was Legolas and Elladan, their faces floating before each other, trading off prominence. They did not have much time, both Elrohir and Estel

knew this. Naharák was a ruthless being and would take no displeasure in killing Legolas on the spot then having his fun with Elladan. Elrohir hopped that by some strange twist of fate Legolas would be spared, but he knew it would never be so. So his only hope was that Naharák decided to have his way with Legolas for a while, as terrible as a hope that is. If he were to torture Legolas before killing him, Elrond, Elrohir, Glorfindel and Estel would actually have time to formulate some sort of plan. It was an awful thing to wish for, but it was all they had.

"Elrond!"

Elrond turned swiftly at the call of his name, meeting with Glorfindel's excitedly panicked expression. "What is it, Glorfindel?"

"Elrohir has returned from scouting... My Lord, Estel is with him!" Glorfindel called. He turned and disappeared into the trees afterwards.

Elrond stood frozen in shock for a moment, the mere mention of his sons names in the same sentence taking him aback. But when the idea that Estel had actually been found crept its way into his cloudy muddled mind, action found its way into his legs again and he was propelled forward by a surge of fearful energy. Rounding the last of the large trees, he stopped dead, hands falling limply to his sides and a smile creeping into his lips, but not his eyes. He rushed forward to his son who in turn rushed forward to him. They met half way then embraced strongly, Elrond holding Estel close and tight before pulling apart again. It was quick, but it was warm and held enough love to last for days afterward.

"Father, we must need to go back to the camp no or they will give Legarák to Nahalas and he will surely kill him and hurt is- I mean Elladan-"

"Estel, hush!" Elrond held his hand against Estel's mouth, gently silencing his panicked rant. "Now tell me again, slowly, what we must do AFTER you tell me what happened." Estel nodded and his father smiled, guiding him toward camp to the log that had become the bench. Estel sat and began recounting his tale from the time Elladan had gone missing. His eyes brightened for a moment when he told of how he had met Legolas but darkened again soon after. With every account of injury Estel mentioned for himself or Elladan or Legolas, the healer that Elrond was was taking note of every procedure that would have to be done to remedy it from potions to stitches to cauterization. But he was also trying to formulate a plan.

By the description of the orcs camp Elrond decided that it would not be particularly hard to overtake. Though the orcs were many, if some were caught off guard at first the number of those ready for an attack would be diminished greatly. They could go in two by foot and two by branch, Elrohir and Estel most likely, then they could travel in the boughs to Elladan and release him. Even if Elladan was unable to fight due to his injury he could still make his way to the tent to help Legolas. Naharák seemed their only threat as far as skill was concerned and even then he would not prove to difficult to defeat, but since he was so closely linked to Legolas's survival every step of planning that involved the mad man had to be much more carefully thought out. They didn't have the sort of time that thinking took.

When Estel had finished the telling of the story Glorfindel asked the question that had been on Elrond's lips as well. "How much time do we have?" Estel shook his head, not knowing enough about the severity of Legolas's wounds and the distance the man would go to give a sufficient answer. Elrohir, however, had a relatively solid guess.

"The wound in his stomach did not hit anything vital or he would have been already dead when I saw him," He started quietly. "But if the bleeding continues as it has he will bleed to death within the hour. And if Naharák does any more harm to him I'd give him less time than that." Estel cupped his head in his hands and Glorfindel tightly shut his eyes. Elrond locked his upon the gaze of his son. Their was no insecurity in that stare. He knew what they were dealing with, and he knew they hadn't enough time to deal with it.

"We must hurry," Glorfindel said. "We cannot waste any time contemplating what should be done then when we can be doing something now."

"Ai," Elrond agreed. "And I now what it is we can do. Elrohir, how long does it take to reach the camp on foot?"

"Almost fifteen minutes at a slow pace, ten if we are quick."

"And even less if we travel in the trees." Elrohir looked up, contemplating what his father had said.

"We cannot all attack by tree. Some have to be on foot."

"Of course. You and Estel will be in the trees while Glorfindel and I take the road."

Glorfindel side, reaching to the ground and picking up his sword belt. "Another notch in my blade, then?" He asked, strapping it on. Elrond laughed mirthlessly, attaching his own belt as his sons retrieved their own weapons. Estel would use Elrohir's bow and Elrohir would use Elrond's, he being the stronger.

"That sword is made from the hands of elves, mellon nin," Elrond said. "Their will never be even a scratch in that metal."

"Ah, but I found one yesterday when I was polishing it! Right at the hilt. I was angry at first but now that I look at it..." Glorfindel held the blade out in front of him, studying it with a collectors eye. "I think it gives it character."

Estel smiled at the rough attempt to lighten the mood, but his attitude did not change. He was worried and frightened and exhausted beyond humane belief. And now he was expected to pull back a bow twice his usual weight and fight. Had he not been in the presence of two great lords, one of which was his father, he would have broken down right then and there. Sometimes you just have had enough. This was one of those times.

"When you get to the camp, wait for our arrival," Elrond's instructions drifted upward to meet his ears. "Scout out the shortest route to your brother and if possible look for the swiftest path to Naharák and to Legolas. The more we know before we act, the better off we will be. Glorfindel and I will travel swift, but in the trees you will be faster so expect to beat us there. WAIT, understood?" Elrohir nodded as did Estel and Elrond dipped his head curtly. "Good. We shall meet you there." And with that they were off, going in the direction Elrohir had pointed them on. Elrohir and Estel walked over to the nearest tree and made ready to climb.

"Elrohir?" Estel asked.

Elrohir turned his head. "Yes, Estel?"

"Will we get there in time? I mean, will it be too late for Legolas?"

Elrohir sighed deeply, closing his eyes before looking up and starting to climb.

"Elrohir?" Estel said again, following after.

"Like I said before, Estel. If he is now in Naharák's hands we don't have much time at all."

**TBC...**

_Woo! Look at that quick update! This is amazing! It is like a christmas present for all of you who are actually still reading! But seriously guys, are you people still interested in this story? Reviews have been going steadily downhill and so have the actual hits for the page. I think part of it is the fact that my chapters got sooooo far apart, but there has to be something more. I don't want to quit with this story, but any help you could give me would be greatly appreciated! 4 reviews does nothing for your confidence, I'm sure you all know. :)_

_Thank you to: __**ProRodeoCowgirl, Daemith, Viresse,**__ and __**Keiri Bradon**__. Your reviews are very much appreciated, so don't stop!_

_Have a very safe and Happy Holidays, and since I doubt I will see you all till after the new year, have a Happy New Year as well!!!_

_xdarkstarx_


	19. Never Too Proud To Beg

**Crystal Tears of Blood**

Chapter 19

**Never Too Proud to Beg**

Drum beats pounded, loudly, painfully.

_Cannot hear..._

Invisible hands grabbing.

_Cannot breath..._

Silk blindfold covering his eyes, the black impenetrable.

_Cannot see..._

Pain. Unbearable Pain.

_Can feel too much..._

Coming to reality had never been so painful. Nothing in his body felt whole, nothing felt complete. His mind was blank of all coherent thought and he wished it could stay that way. But soon the veil was weaker, a thin cloth next to the thick wool blanket it had been before. He wished it could have been ten wool blankets and eight elvin cloaks, in terms of depth, that covered his mind in a black haze, for maybe then it would be less painful, if only slightly more suffocating. However it was not the case. The bliss was thinner now than it ever was before. Like lace almost, thin lace. He had never enjoyed lace and this comparison was not helping in the slightest.

Muffled voices- nay, one muffled voice -reached his plugged ears. It was soft and gentle to the untrained ear, but an elf of Legolas' age, or any elf for tat matter, could hear a lying snake when close enough no matter the state of their being. The voice was coaxing him to wake sweetly and politely, but there was no compassion in the way it said it. The name Legolas, the only thing the elf could clearly discern, was spat from the mouth the spoke it as if it was leaving a foul taste on his tongue. Legolas knew that way of speech. His father had spoken of many people like that before, bad men whom the names he chose not to remember because of their deeds. He wanted to be rid of their name for ever, so when he would speak of them last he would speak of them coldly and quickly, like they were a bad taste...

A poison.

Ah, so that was the problem then? Yes, it all connected now. Legolas had wondered why he felt such a way. Simply being knocked unconscious does not leave you choking and gasping for air. At least none of the blows he had ever taken had, unless swift and to the throat. But he had experienced that injury before, and this was not it. Blows to the gut do not leave your neck or arms tingling, nor your tongue burning. They do not leave you in such bad condition that every twitch of your body leaves you feeling the need to vomit. No, no wound could cause that.

But poison could, and poison did.

His memory, which had been previously unavailable, had returned to him at that very moment. Strangely foggy and yet unclear, but it was enough. He could remember what had happened.

He never truly listened when people told him that he had a knack for doing idiotic things, for getting in trouble, for getting himself injured, etc. He shrugged it off as those people being overly exaggerated and worrisome. But as the knowledge of what he had done to wind up in his current condition and position came back to him full force, he vaguely wondered if their words of warning were to actually taken as a warning... somehow he doubted he was wrong.

He could remember the waiting the clearest, and it was a strange thing too, for waiting is usually something you soon forget as it is long and uneventful. But the waiting he had done had been more of an eternity than half a day, or 27 seconds as was the case. The second Naharák had forced that vile plant down his throat, he knew he would be waiting. Waiting for absolute agony to consume him. He knew what Sarnlim tasted like on your tongue from previous experiences with the toxic plant. And he knew the affects it had on you. Constricted throat, strange tingling in your neck to your shoulders to your arms, a mouth that felt like it had been filled with hot sand, and cramps. Severe, angry muscle cramps in every part of your body that did not leave you to rest for hours, maybe days. He had seen many friends go through this after the water supply of his scouting trip was poisoned by a small bundle of the rotting plant. He was lucky he had not drank as much. But that seemed not to matter much now. He had enough in his body to make a whole dozen men cringe and crawl for mercy.

"A stronger affect this seems to have on you, Legolas, than on any other I have given it to." Naharák's voice drifted to his ears from somewhere near by, forcing their way through the pounding wall that separated his mind from the rest of the world. How was it that he was so good at blocking out pleasant things but couldn't for the life of him block out the unpleasant? What had he done to deserve everything he had gotten in his life? Whatever it was must have been terrible, for by his account, his entire life so far had been one large nightmare. "Hopefully you're enjoying it as much as I?"

Enjoying? There was nothing enjoyable about his current position. He was bound, gagged and, to his great dismay, blindfolded. He was in an incredibly stuffy room that smelled of sweat and blood, his blood, and other unpleasant things. He was weaker than he had ever been thanks in part to the Sarnlim plant that he had ingested and he felt the undying urge to vomit every 10 seconds. No, he concluded, he was not enjoying this in the slightest.

"You made a mistake, Legolas," He flinched back slightly when he felt Naharák's breath against his face. "A terrible mistake," The words were spoken in the voice of an assassin; silky and smooth, slow and cold, with just a hint of lust to drag in even the most suspicious prey. It was disgusting. "In letting that boy escape you have angered me greatly and I don't do too well with others when I am angry. In fact, I'm an absolute menace." Legolas felt the blindfold being untied behind his head. "Do you want to see what I do when I am angry, Legolas, or rather, what you have forced me to do?"

How he begged and pleaded the Valar to let him forget what he saw at that moment that the blindfold fell from his eyes. But they were a cruel god at times, and he wouldn't. But maybe he would gouge out his own eyes to keep him from seeing that which was now before him.

"He had just been sitting idly by these past days, not being much of a burden or truly giving me any reason to harm him," Naharák began. "He was simply a witness, an extra, someone who didn't matter in the slightest. Once you were dead, I would have let him go. But... considering the events of late I couldn't just let the poor lad be. I was down one and needed another. This elf was the only one in camp that I could play with since you were beginning to bore me. Tell me Legolas," He removed the gag from the wood elf's mouth. "What do you think of my handy work?"

Legolas's heart sank from the pit of his stomach to the soul of his foot and broke as it hit the ground. Across from him, a raven-haired elf hung much as he did, tied to two posts, head lolling on his bare chest. He was cut everywhere, jagged gashes that bled and merged into rivulets that streaked down his body to pool about him on the ground beneath his feet. His face, Legolas could not see, but he could see and, in the silence, hear the beads of red dripping from what he hoped was only a broken nose. But he knew better. The deep gash in the elf's upper abdomen was all he needed to see to know that the blood dripped from his mouth.

"What have you done?" He asked hoarsely, finding his voice. Naharák was grinning from ear to ear, looking back and forth from one elf to the other gleefully. Legolas could have wretched. To think this being, this insane bastard, was of his blood. He was sick and twisted. We was _proud _of what he had done.

"Are you impressed?" He exclaimed, his smile widening. "I so hoped you would be. And do you know the best part?" Legolas said not a word. His gaze was fixed on- "I think your dear Elladan may be dead!"

Legolas's head snapped up with so much speed he heard his neck crack painfully and felt cuts reopen upon his back. His world twisted wildly, but he cared not. With such speed and strength that was uncharacteristic of an elf in perfect health let alone one just barely hanging onto the last threads of daylight he broke the rotting wood post that held him upright and flung himself at Naharák's unprotected form, latching onto his neck and dragging him to the floor. Memories ran through his mind of this same scenario that happened only days before, but this time would be different, he would kill the filthy bastard.

"What have you done to him?!" He shouted into Naharák's ear. He sounded deranged, the scratching pull in the back of his throat distorting his voice. "I swear to the Valar if you do not speak now you will never leave the ground, do you understand me?!?" Naharák said nothing, but an emotion came into his eyes that nearly shook Legolas from his anger induced adrenaline rush.

He saw fear.

"Beg me to let him go!" Naharák whispered.

"What?"

"I said I will let him go, but only if you get on your knees and beg me..." Legolas blinked back beads of sweat that dripped into his eyes. His breath rattled in his chest, blood once again started to flow from the open wound in his stomach, his heart beat madly, rapidly in time with his pounding head. His body was shutting down, going into shock that was long in coming. Legolas was hanging by a tearing thread, dangling over the black blissfulness of death and the painful hell that was his life. But anger was still fueling his every movement. Slowly the words left his mouth.

"Please, let him be." He whispered. Naharák pushed up slowly.

"Louder. So I can hear you."

"Please, let- let me help him."

He pushed harder, Legolas slowly going to the ground on his knees and Naharák rising to his feet. Legolas cursed himself for having no weapon and for being too weak to strangle him when he had had the chance.

"Louder, Elf. I want to hear you scream for mercy on your friend."

"I ask you-"

"Louder!!!"

"I BEG YOU TO LET HIM BE!"

The tent fell uncomfortably silent and Naharák smiled. "And I thought you were proud," He smirked. Legolas knelt before him, head bowed and shoulders sagging. Or at least that was what Naharák made himself to believe. In reality, Legolas was quite rigid. "Ah well, I guess you were never too proud to b- Ahh!"

Naharák's words were cut short and his eyes flew wide open. A terribly cry rose from Legolas's throat as he shot up, grabbing Naharák's head and bashing it against a small boulder that jutted from the ground. Blood started to rapidly pool about the ground, yet Naharák still lay with eyes open. Legolas rose then, grabbing for the table near him for support and for the long sword that lay naked there.

He took the sword in his hand and stood above Naharák. This was the man that had caused the death of his mother and the breaking of his fathers soul. This was the man who had injured Estel, Elrohir and Elladan beyond physical repair. This was the man whom had caused every ounce of pain Legolas had ever experienced in his life. This man had killed him. Yes, he still lived and breathed but inside he had been dead for centuries.

He shook. Every ounce of his being was shaking. He shook with anger, pain, hope, fear, fever. He was losing his mind, falling into madness. Yet the madness was the only thing keeping him on the solid ground. It was keeping him alive.

"Listen to me, Naharák," He spoke, his voice barely above a strained whisper. "If I had my way you die the slowest death that could be granted by the Valar,"

_Words spoken in the voice of an assassin._

"You would feel every ounce of life leave your body,"

_Silky and smooth. _

"And every drop of blood that you spilled would feel as 1,000 knives driving into your skin,"

_Slow and cold. _

"And when you were on the verge of peace," He raised the sword above his head. Naharák's eyes followed every movement.

_With just a hint..._

He drove the blade deep into Naharák's heart. "I'd do it again."

_Of joy._

_**TBC...**_

_...WHOA!!!! Isn't that exciting? ;) Yes, yes, I know I'm late, but not as late as I have been in the past. That's a plus, yeah? - ducks flying vegetables- Maybe not... anyway, finals are over so I know have some time to write. Yay! Oh, and I'm looking for a beta because I really think I need one, so if anyone is interested give me an email or something? _

_A HUGE thanks to the following peeps: __**Viresse, Ne'ith5, Kitematsu, Trinilee Greenleaf, Keiri Bradon, horsiegurl, ProRodeoCowgirl, lilnewise77, AWanderersHaven, Daemith, Nebraskafan, MellyHamilton, Doobrey Ferkin, athenaswings, ghost, chibi, ArodieltheElfofRohan **__(for ALL your reviews!)____ whoever you are that signed your review __**asdfjkl;, Tari, **__and__** ELVES RULE!! **__(yes they do). Wow, guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Those reviews make me extremely happy!!!! Off to watch the Super Bowl! Go Giants!!!_

_xxdarkstarxx_


	20. What Little Is Left

**Authors Very Important Note: **_I know their are no excuses for waiting nearly 7 months to update this story, though I feel that an explanation is needed and a apologies. I confess that after chapter 19 was posted this stories fuel tank was running on empty. I had lost complete sight of where it was going and was unhappy with what I had written up to that point. I struggled through the writers block however and felt that I was starting to come to a point where I could once again post well written chapters when I was hit with a tragedy I did not expect. I don't know how many of you have pets that you are close to, but if you do you know they become part of your family. You may also know that the younger you are, the harder it is to accept their death. I was very connected with my dog Molly, whom I had owned for 11 years, going on 12. She was my best friend and the only creature I truly loved without condition. She was expected to live to be 16. Early in May, it was discovered she had cancer on her liver and we were told that she would die within weeks if not days. 9 days later she died in my arms. I lost the desire to do many things and must admit I became severely depressed. I forgot about this story completely. But now I feel I owe it to all you who have stuck with this story to continue, and I promise you you will not have to suffer another ridiculous wait. I thank you for understanding and hope you'll continue to trudge along with me as we get this finished._

_To recap, this is a trip gone wrong where Legolas, Estel and Elladan have been captured by Naharák, Legolas' uncle, who murdered his mother. In the previous chapter Legolas discovered Naharák had seriously wounded, if not killed, Elladan. So, Legolas killed him. In this chapter Estel, Elrohir, Elrond and Glorfindel are about to attack the camp and rescue the two elves. So, without further wait, on with the story._

**Crystal Tears of Blood**

Chapter 20

**What Little Is Left**

_"He who learns must suffer. And even in our sleep pain that cannot forget falls drop by drop upon the heart, and in our own despair, against our will, comes wisdom to us by the awful grace of God." - Aeschylus -_

Below him, the orc bustled back and forth in watch, grumbling incoherent things about this and that, not waiting for an answer. He clutched a crooked sword close to him and at every sound the dark forest made he froze, the weapon instantly at the ready. Obviously, this orc held watch for a reason. He seemed not nearly as mindless as the rest. His face was the slightest bit more human than any other Elrohir had previously encountered and he stood somewhat straighter than most. This was Xanthar, Naharák's second in command, set to watch by the fact that none of the other orc under his control seemed capable of staying awake, let alone taking care of valuable prisoners. Elrohir, of course, had no way of knowing this and probably never would considering the fact that he was the one the elf had his eyes trained on. The one he would kill first.

Estel, however, was not being choosey in who he would shoot first. They were all equally as disgusting to him and, since Naharák was no where to be seen, the only one he truly, desperately wanted to see dead would not fall by his hand. One particular giant was catching his attention however. He slept on his back snoring loudly into the night and a thin line of drool was making its way down his rough chin to form a sticky puddle on the ground near his head. This was making him have the need to vomit. This one would definitely go first.

Yet unbeknownst to either of them, something was terribly wrong.

From their position in the trees, their line of sight to where Elladan was was blocked so they never noticed that the elf that should have sat bound to a tree was not where he ought to have been. He was no where, gone, vanished seemingly into thin air. In his rage at the escape of his young prisoner, Naharák had seized both Legolas and Elladan by the length of their hair and had personally dragged them to and dumped them ruthlessly in his tent where he had beat them, hit them, shouted at them and knifed them until Elladan lay precariously close to death and Legolas knocking upon it's great wooden door. The orcs had been told to stay where they were, keep watch and make certain none of their 'filthy kind' stepped one toe onto his camp. He had told them that if they were still proven incapable of doing the simple task asked of them he would kill them himself. They were terrified of their master and most had risen from their slumber to stand guard, fearing what he would do if he was to come back out of his tent and find them slacking.

That was where the deepest problem lay. There were two groups of beings whom believed two completely different things; both which were not true any more. Elrond, Glorfindel, Elrohir and Estel all thought they fought to take back the living. The orcs believed they would fight to keep their lives, to please their master. But they fought to please a master that was dead holding hostage two living elves that were dying. The orcs could have been easily defeated if they had known. They would have become disorganized, afraid. Scattered. Orcs were witless and wouldn't last long. Alas, they would never know and the fight would commence.

Patiently Estel and Elrohir waited from the command from their father. He would raise his hand, Elrohir would shoot the arrow, and the others would act, Elrond and Glorfindel from the ground and the sons from above. If they played their hands correctly, the skirmish would be over quickly with little injuries to them and death to the orcs. The signal had yet to be given however, and Estel felt himself becoming restless. The urge he had to kill as many of these foul things was great, tugging at his thoughts and threatening to make him do something he knew he would regret. The helpless boy that had been his appearance not but a few hours ago was gone, replaced by the image of one who had seen countless battles and feared nothing. Indeed, he was afraid, but it was of little contrast to the deeper feelings of rage that boiled inside him. So tensely, he sat still, waiting for his command.

Across from them Elrond counted slowly in his head. He was waiting to count 200, the number he had chosen to reach before he would give the signal to his sons. It was a number that would calm him down, for his blood was boiling and he needed to feel calm before he could fight._ '186, 187, 188,'_ He was close now and he nodded to Glorfindel to be at the ready. _'191, 192, 193,'_ He raised his hand, breathing deep as he did so, and heard the sharp pull of a bowstring. '_196, 197, 198,'_ One more deep breath._ '199,' _he dropped his hand, _'200'_ and the arrow flew.

The orc fell with a gurgling cry to the ground, arrow through his neck. Those about him were momentarily stunned and Estel took this as his chance to get his kill, his own arrow flying into the head of the ugly brute that slept and another into the gut of an unexpecting guard. But the moment of stupor had disappeared as quickly as it had come and the camp roared into a chaos, arrows from Estel and Elrohir continuing to rain down from the trees. Elrond and Glorfindel took that moment to make their own charge, engaging in sword combat with the much lesser skilled orc, killing them easily due to their slow movements and clumsy blows. They were thinned even quicker as they neared the two elves by arrows from above, causing even more confusion. Soon however, the quivers of the two brothers had run empty and they jumped from the trees to join their father and Glorfindel in the ground fighting.

Estel was skilled for his age with a bow, but his sword play had been taught to him by Glorfindel himself as well as his brothers and far surpassed the skills of any other boy his age as he had discovered on a trip to he had taken with Elrohir to Dale. The other boys his age were no match for him. Now he thanked the Valar for the long lessons he had been given on the practice field as well as in the classroom. To his great horror, Glorfindel thought it necessary that Estel learn the mathematics of swordsmanship for a better understanding of anticipating blows and footwork and such. He thought it utterly un useful at the time of the classes but, as he parried and thrusted with the skill of a man twice his age, he told himself that never again would he fall asleep during one of the lectures.

It was five minutes into the skirmish and already Elrohir could see the mass of bodies before him thinning. Some orc had already fled into the forest, while many had fallen to his blade, or Glorfindel's, or that of his father and brother. He was doing quite well in fact, and chanced a moment to look over his shoulder to the tree Elladan had been bound against. To his shock, the tree stood barren, the small stains of blood on the ground the only sign that any one had ever been tied to that tree. Confused and more than a bit frightened he turned his eyes back to the task at hand, felling yet another orc that came too near. His sharp eyes searched the river of black for Estel and he found him, holding his own nicely against a group of about five that descended upon him. Not wishing to distract his brother, he waited until there was a lull before he called out in his own tongue, "He is gone, Estel! The tree stands bare!" Estel caught the words on the wind and whipped his head briefly in that direction, seeing for his own that his brother no longer sat bound. Worry tugged at his heart and then turned to near panic as he came to realize that it meant he was with Naharák. In the hand's of that madman, his brother stood no more chance than Legolas of living. He kept this in mind as the skirmish continued, fighting all the harder.

"Valar, please," he called to the sky above him, blocking another blow. The blade nicked his arm, but he continued without faltering. "If you can hear me, I beg a favor of you. Spare them from that man's insanity. Give them strength."

0O0O0O0O0

He stood above the body rigidly, his legs feeling like hot wax beneath him, threatening to bend and buckle. His eyes were hazy, covered by a thick haze of pain and fever. Behind the curtain of fog, emotions that should not come together danced rapidly across the storm blue orbs. Pain then fear, anger then sadness, disgust then joy. Within himself he was battling with the idea he had gone completely mad and the idea that is was his fever that had taken control of his emotions. It must have been the fever, for there was no other explanation. Elves did not rejoice in the killing of others, whether orc or otherwise, despite the deep hatred for the creatures that burned in the heart of every one of Iluvatar's children. Killing was not a past time, not something to keep the time rolling on by. It was an obligation that came with the job of warrior and protector of the people. An endless, tiresome job that left little to be desired but that needed to be done to ensure safety in the people that he protected. That's all it was. Protection. Joy was not to be found in killing. That was the soul purpose Legolas wracked his numbing mind for an explanation and a reason that was beyond his control.

When he had killed Naharák, he had enjoyed it. In fact, he had been overcome with a giddy, almost childlike excitement at the sight of the blood that had spilled from the madman's mouth. He had smiled joyously when he had heard the low gurgle of blood in his throat as he choked on it and had the urge to stab him again and again even after he knew he was well dead. He had nearly laughed aloud at the realization. And it terrified him. What was becoming of him that he could feel pleasure from such a gruesome act as smashing a mans head against a rock? Surely fever could do this to no one. Surely he had gone mad.

He took a faltering step backwards, the movement sending a sudden shot of pain throughout his lithe frame , and he fell to the ground with an agonized cry. The adrenaline that had coursed through his veins only moments before, the rush that ad given him the strength to stand and kill, had left him. It had left him weaker than before if that was at all possible and he now struggled to simply gain his breath as the pain laced through his battered body with violent ferocity. He shivered against the air in the tent. Why had it suddenly become so cold? _ Fever._ His fever had reached a dangerous level, that much he knew, for he could feel the sweat on his brow turn cold. He shook from the fever, his muscles cramped and spasms wreaked havoc on his body from the poison that that raced through his veins and toiled in his stomach. It also had become increasingly difficult to breathe, though what had caused that new development he could hardly be certain. Nothing felt right with his body and he had a sickening feeling nothing ever would again, for he doubted with all his heart he would survive another day. There was nothing left to keep him fighting. He had killed the man he hated most and had avenged his mother, and though thoughts of his father and brother flooded his mind, along with the images of his friends and kinsmen, he could not seem to attach himself to the idea that he would miss them. Nothing seemed correct. He was alone...

_Elladan!_

Fear seized his already aching heart as he thought despairingly on the image of his friend and brother hanging lifeless from the supports of the tent and he tried weakly to stand, but new raves of agony brought nasseau to his gut unforgivingly. He retched violently to the side, nothing coming up but saliva and blood. _ 'That cannot be a good sign...' _he thought dazedly. He retched a second time and it brought him collapsing onto his side with a gasp. Something had popped upon him hitting the ground, sending tendrils of pain through his bruised and battered ribs. _'Another broken'._ He had made up his mind that trying again to stand would be a futile effort and resorted to crawling, moving at a snails pace round the oak table and across the tent. His injured side burned with the strain and he bit his lip against the pain until the dry skin broke and bled. He struggled through it and finally reached were the raven haired elf hung limp as a rag doll from his wrist, but only enough to keep him upright. He was in a kneeling position and for this Legolas thanked the Valar for it meant he would not have to stand, something he knew he wold not be able to do on his own. Rising to a kneeling position himself, he cupped his head lightly in his hands as a voice echoed through his tortured mind.

_'What you have forced me to do...'_

Legolas cringed at the words, knowing that they were true. He could only imagine what had been done to his friend as the poison had ravaged his own body. He had brought this upon Elladan and Estel. Estel. He prayed the boy had found help or he and Elladan were surely lost to the world. As he neared closer to the Noldor he realized grimly that Naharák had not been merciful. The cuts and bruises that he had seen from afar only seemed to deepen and darken. His entire torso was laid bare and covered with the cuts, festering with infection from unclean steel and lack of care. His leg wound, though it had been cleaned and wrapped to the best of Legolas and Estel's abilities, had been reopened and rubbed with salt. The anger Legolas felt at that had turned his face nearly the same shade of red as the infected wound. The most of his worries however lay heavily on the deep wound in the elf's abdomen, deliberately placed to puncture the lung. Seeing the crimson that dripped slowly from Elladan's mouth to the floor, he knew that bet had been a successful one.

Pressing his hands against the post of the tent, Legolas slowly rose on his heels, grinding his teeth together in an attempt to stand the pain that threatened to take his consciousness. He fumbled with the bonds around Elladan's wrist, doing the best he could to free his friend. The the fever sweat the beaded on his skin blurred his eyes and slicked his hands and he cursed weakly when his fingers refused to grip any longer. Through clouded vision he looked for a knife, finding one on a small side table that held objects he had no desire to learn the purposes of. He reached for and grabbed the freshly sharpened blade instead of the handle. He cursed once more, this time for his failing vision and shaking hands, and he struggled to find a strong grip on the small knife.

It took much effort to cut through the thick rope and nasseau once again made itself known to his stomach from the small strain that simple action had brought. An action that should have taken no more than one minute ended up taking the weary elf near ten and by the time Elladan had fallen limply to the ground, Legolas found that he no longer had the strength to remain upright himself and he sank tiredly against the post. A low moan escaped Elladan's lips and his head rolled to face Legolas. His eyes opened, though heavy lidded, and he unsuccessfully tried to speak. All that met his efforts however was a choking gag as his own blood trickled down his cheek. Exhausted and spent, Legolas struggled to pull the dying elf into his lap, resting his head against his wounded shoulder despite the agony it caused him. He felt around himself blindly for something to staunch the bleeding near the elf's heart and came up with a surprisingly clean cloth. He pressed it gently on his companions fevered brow before placing it against his wound, ignoring the sudden tremor that coursed through him at the contact. Elladan tried to speak again, this time proving successful.

"We haven't much time, Legolas?" It was a question, for the elf knew not the extent of his own injuries. Legolas sighed deeply, his broken ribs rattling in his chest.

"I dare give you the hope of saying we have."

"Estel has not returned?"

"No."

"And Naharák?" A pause.

"Dead."

Elladan noticeably relaxed at that, sinking into Legolas' embrace.

"It is a shame, then, that we haven't the ability to escape."

"That it is." Legolas agreed, resting his own head on that of his friend. Elladan flinched at the touch, frowning.

"You burn with fever, mellon nin."

"As do you."

"And your pulse is weak and races in your veins. You are dying, Legolas."

"I suppose I am."

"Then I fear this is no hope for either of us."

"Then let us lay in peace for a time, what little is left for us." Legolas whispered, shuddering as if suddenly chilled. Elladan sighed, relaxing even deeper in the arms of his closest friend. He truly believed this was the end, away from the people he loved and the home he knew. His body felt too battered and his heart too broken to hold hope of survival. He had accepted his fate, as had Legolas, and he was ready to welcome it with open arms. So he slept, praying he would slip quietly away as he did so. Legolas indeed felt the same, though some nagging part of his brain kept him from drifting completely away. The pain in his body seemed to intensify with every labored breath and, try as he might to join Elladan in that blissful slumber, he was not allowed and he floated painfully between waking and unconsciousness. He wondered at this, as much as his muddled mind would let him, and thought that off in the distance he heard someone calling his name, harshly but with concern, and he felt his body being lifted from the ground into the strong embrace of someone he loved. But he was detached, and in his fevered delusions of dying, he found it entirely too difficult to hold on any longer.

**TBC...**

_I hope this chapter turned out alright. It's about the point I decided to change directions. I think it's a good start, but I would love to hear what you have to say. _

_A HUGE thankyou to the reviewers of the last chapter:__** AWanderersHaven, a shadow in the dark, emerald lady, Kitematsu, Viresse, csiwolfe08, ArodieltheElfofRohan, zenith the elf, MeLaNY8 **__for joining the fun__**, Jenna, **__and__** RenewedBlade. **__I appreciate all of you so very much and would surely abandon this story if it weren't for you. If you're out there, don't hesitate to drop in and let me know you're still there. _

_Until next time, which will be a bit (extends hands as far as they will reach) more timely then the last._

_xxxdarkstarxxx_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Authors Note**__: I'm so very sorry I made you all wait this long. There is no reason I can give and no excuse. I offer you all this chapter as an apology and I sincerely hope you have not abandoned this story, because I promise you I never will. Hopefully you'll read on, but I suggest reading the previous chapter once more, just to refresh your memory. I apologize once again._

**Crystal Tears of Blood**

Chapter 21

**Destiny Pays No Mind**

_"Sometimes even to live is an act of courage." _

_-Lucius Annaeus Seneca-_

An eerie silence had fallen upon the camp. But to say that it was anything less then deafening would be a gross misconception. It consumed the trees and they shivered underneath its weight. No one left standing had the voice to speak. The dying hadn't the mind to. As it was, they did not make any indication to their existence at all as if a single muffled sound from their graying lips might bring the entire forest down about them. The wind had died down, the rain had slowed to a weeping drizzle. The whole wood was holding it's breath.

The four that stood under the bowing eaves paid no mind to the silence or gave any thought to it's significance. They stood about the carnage with no sympathy for those who had fallen, for none was deserved. For the elves, the orcs only lived so they could be killed. Lungs thirsty for air with no taint of evil heaved heavy breaths, knees shaking as the adrenaline of the fight left worn down bodies. Arms that were still poised for a hit fell limply to their sides and dark eyes blinked dazedly against the rain soaked hair that fell into them. But no one dared move. They had won, yes, but they were beat, and who was to say their purpose was even still among them? No sign of their living. No sign on their having died. To know for certain they would have to move. Needed to move. But for fear of what they should come across if they did...

They hadn't the desire to.

Elrond and Glorfindel shook out of their blood hazed fog first, sheathing their swords almost simultaneously. Millenia of life on Arda, through battles and peace, told them that standing struck dumb would do no good for those they sought, whether they be safe or otherwise. Elrohir and Estel were slower to react. Too inexperienced to bear the thought. The young noldo swiped a hand across his strained features as Estel fumbled mindlessly with the sword in his hand, trying to put it back in its place. But he was shaking so badly... he couldn't do anything straight. 14 years of age and already dealing with struggles beyond his years. Elrond walked up along side his two sons and briefly clasped their shoulders. Love, strength, encouragement. All emotions that may be felt through touch in that one gesture. Then continued on his way past them.

"Is this the pathway to his quarters?" He asked. His voice was hallow and grim, starched stiff with worry. Estel nodded slowly.

"That's the way he left the camp." He answered in monotone, lacking of any emotion and wavering slightly. It was the cold beginning to affect him. At least that was what he told himself was happening. Truly, his voice shook with fear. Elrond turned back, thinking the tone meant something of more consequence.

"You are not injured, Estel?"

"No, adar," Estel mumbled. "No, I'm not." A quick glance at the four companions revealed that non were hurt badly. Glorfindel's leg bled from a angry gash just above his knee, but it was nothing serious. Blood dripped slowly from Elrohir's fingers and Elrond traced the streaked trail to his shoulder where his right hand was clapped tightly down atop some injury, but a slight shake of the head let Elrond to the conclusion that that wasn't of any serious worry either. Estel, miraculously, was unscathed. That they had escaped without much harm was a thing to be thankful for... but there were still two others that had yet to be accounted for.

"I think it is best move forward," Elrond broke through as the rain began to fall hard again. "The sooner we find them the better, no matter their condition. Keep on your guard. Some may still be waiting for us." He turned his back and stepped onward, followed by Elrohir, then a hesitating Estel. Glorfindel came last, limping lightly and wiping a drop of rain off of his nose. He glanced up at the angry sky and muttered uncatchable words. It was a prayer, one he was certain was falling upon deaf ears.

'No matter the condition'... A sentence that did nothing to lighten the hearts of those who heard it. They were no fools. They knew what the condition would be. If should have been said that it was better to find them sooner than later, no matter how close to death they may be.

They left the horrid scene of the skirmish behind them, following the pathway to where they believed Naharák's quarters were. Not a word was spoken among them and each and every one could feel an unspeakable tension hanging in the air like a low lying cloud. They were on their guard as Elrond had told them to be, but hearing nothing and sensing nothing. It was difficult for one to focus on being vigilant. They knew not what they were walking into, even when they did. Knew nothing of the condition of the two elves, even as they pictured it over and over in their heads. Knew not even if they still lived and breathed, all the while hoping it was an unnesaccary thought. Yet they walked, creeping ever slowly to that unknown. And soon, the tent of the madman came into clear and certain view, door flap fluttering awkwardly in the wind. On silent command, the four stopped, non making any move to continue. The very sight of the shelter had frozen them. Elrond glanced back at the others, unsurprised that they wore the same expressions on their faces that he did. Fear. Dread. Hope.

Doubt.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, running a hand through soaked hair. He willed his feet to move forward, urged his body to follow. Ten steps and he'd be in, witnessing either horror or sweet relief. Seven steps till he would know their fate. He wished that step 5 would transport him to his bedchamber and he would awake to find this all a horrid nightmare. That his son would be three rooms down the right, like he always was, and the prince would be sleeping in the great oak in the garden, where he always ended up. With two to go, he knew that wouldn't happen. He paused before the door and braced himself against the knowledge that that image of happiness might soon be nothing more than a shattered memory before he flung the sopping material aside. The air that assaulted him was warm and thick and it caused a chill to run violently down his spine. Evil snaked out of the structure like dying breath finally being let out of cracked lips, with no intention of being taken back in. Not so deep in the back of his thoughts Elrond felt that life, too, had crept out the entry. There was only darkness within, deep and nearly impenetrable to even his eyes. Too thick to support life. Candles burned once, but most had blown out. No light broke through from the outside. He stepped in.

The others followed suite, Glorfindel the last to enter. He walked in slowly, eyes open wide and searching, heart pounding in his ears. He was rigid with anticipation, praying his fear was misplaced but knowing that something had gone wrong. The air felt too heavy for everything to be alright. Something in his very soul sent out a warning and he couldn't escape the fear that gripped his heart like a vice that he would find neither Elladan or Legolas alive. It was too dark. Too quiet. Not a thing but the tense breathing of those that searched blindly could be heard. Never the less he kept a strangle hold on the last shred of hope he had, searching every shadowed corner for some sign of life. It was then he found Naharák.

He walked towards the body slowly, warily. In the darkness he could just barely make out the figure, skull smashed in against a rock, a sword buried into his chest, blood pooling beneath him. The sight was gruesome, but it was welcome. Glorfindel gave the creature a swift kick to the side, checking for life he knew he wouldn't find, and the elf felt a surge of relief along with the disgust. It was the end of a terrifying legacy that had lasted far too long. He sheathed his sword, knowing that he would no longer need it, and called out tentatively to the others.

"Naharák is dead," He said simply. "He's been run through. One of them had to have done it."

"I cannot see them anywhere..." Estel whispered, voice betraying his age. "I cannot see anything." Glorfindel's heart broke at the tone, as if he had failed the two by not being able to see through the darkness. "Can you see them, adar?"

"No, ion in. I cannot. It is so dark in here..."

Elrohir took a few tentative steps after another, letting his eyes wander to where his heart guided him. Gazing intently through the darkness of the far right corner, his heart felt no heavier. He looked to the closer right and the wall between. A chair, a rack of weapons, but no bodies and no signs. But when his eyes drifted to the far left corner of the tent, his heart lurched. There behind a small table, where the flickering light failed to reach and the shadows lay so thick they oppressed any hope of life, came the glint of pale gold. One moment of frozen inability passed where all he could manage was a small cry of anguish before every emotion of anger and pain came crashing down on him and he rushed forward, clearing the distance between him and his brother in seconds. The sight of the two caused his heart to break. The battered and bloody body of Elladan was held close too the still form of Legolas, whose shoulders slumped forward and whose head rested against the others shoulder. Elrohir dropped to his knees by their side, finally managing to call out to his father.

"Im radahain, adar!" He reached out to his brother and his voice faltered to a desperate whisper. "Im radahain. Adar, Im... Valar, seas. Seas annahain cuil..." Gently he pulled his brother out of Legolas's protective embrace into his own arms, cradling him as if he were a new born child. Elladan stirred not in the slightest. Frantically Elrohir checked for a pulse, coming up with one that was too weak and too thready to even be there. Relief was short lived as he felt blood begin to soak through to his own skin and he choked back a sob, mumbling angrily and incoherently to the Valar, cursing them before his voice gave way to his emotions. Elrond came and dropped down beside him with a cry of despair, looking over his son in horror. In the dim light of the candle that burned in the trembling hands of Estel, he could see the blood that trickled mockingly from breathless lips. He knew all to well what it meant, but he willed his fear away as far as he could push it, trying to take up his role as healer and not as father. Experienced hands roamed over Elladan's body hovering above what looked like a knife wound to his chest. If was hot to the touch, swollen and angry and trying very hard to kill his son. What of Legolas...

"Elrond..." The lord looked up, startled, as the sound of Glorfindel's broken voice cut through to his senses. His friend sat across from him, cradling Legolas' head in his hands. Elrond's heart fell even farther at the sight of the prince, golden hair stained with his own blood, limply laying against his pale face. His was a shade of white that mocked the dead, dark circles maiming the skin under his eyes, his lip cracked and bloody and tinted gray underneath. Gash upon horrid gash covered the bare flesh of his chest and marred him unrecognizable, blood covering almost every inch of his frail body. Glorfindel ran hands that were gently shaking through the tangled mess of the glistening locks. Lovingly, as his father would have when he was but an innocent elfling in a more peaceful world. And when his eyes met those of Elrond, the lord of Imladris lost his breath. There was more pain in that one look than he had ever seen in his old friend and he felt tears prick furiously behind his eyes despite himself for he knew what the expression meant.

"I cannot find a pulse..."

Glorfindel choked on his words as he spoke, looking from Elrond to Legolas in complete despair. He knew not what he could do. His hand went to cover one of the more prominent wounds that mangled Legolas's side, but he could hardly find the source amidst the blood that leaked between his fingers. Elvin blood. Legolas's blood. The elf was dead in his arms. He had never felt so helpless...

"Adar!" Elrond quickly took his pained gaze from Legolas back to Elrohir, who was looking upon Elladan with more joy than he had ever witnessed, the complete opposite expression than the one the elf to his back was wearing. "Adar, he is awake!" At the realization of what those words meant, Elrond's heart fluttered with barely contained hope, and he reached over none too gracefully to cup his sons face in his hands. His heavy eyelids fluttered open, the eyes underneath distant and glassy. But they were open. That was all Elrond could ask for.

Elladan struggled to form a word, choking against the blood and bile that rose in his throat. But one came out, strained and odd. "Leg'las..."

Elrohir looked brokenly at his father, all traces of happiness gone as tears began to build behind his eyes. Elrond searched for a reply, looking desperately to Glorfindel. His head hung low, hopelessly shaking from side to side. Elrond shut his eyes once more against the vision of Legolas and turned back to Elladan with an expression of deep sorrow and disbelief. Elladan's brow furrowed and he shook his head slowly.

"Lá..."

"Elladan, please. Don't try to speak-" Elrohir whispered, wiping a strand of ebony hair from his brothers fevered cheek, but Elladan bit back at him.

"Lá!" He all but shouted. Weakly he turned his head to face Legolas, a broken and haunting sob escaping his lips. "Lá, Legolas.... gwador nîn, le ava auta nin."

Estel, who had stood trembling by the table, stared intently at Legolas, willing some sign of life to radiate from his body. There was none, and Elladan's wheezing sobs fell deafening upon his ears. His mind told him Legolas was dead. Yet his heart told him that this elf, this elf who meant so much to so many people, this elf that had all but given his life so that he may live, this elf that lie broken before him, had life left still. Why the others could not see it, he knew not. Maybe they weren't so naive to believe that he could survive such atrocities that he had been subject to. Maybe they had seen too much to hold any hope. But Estel had not. He was just naive enough.

"He's not dead." He stated, placing his candle on the table beside angrily and kneeling down by Legolas. He placed a shaking hand on that of the prince, almost recoiling at the deathly cold he felt there. But he held his resolve and gripped tightly.

"Estel, ion nin... he has no pulse..." Elrond muttered, shocked at his own words of resignation. Was he truly giving up so easily on that who he thought of as another son?

"That means nothing." Estel resolved fiercely. "He is not dead." The boy lowered his head so his mouth was right up to Legolas's ear and began to speak in sindarin, slowly and softly. So soft that even the elves about him strained to hear what was being said.

"Days ago, when we were still the orcs playthings, I lost hope, Legolas. You told me not to be frightened. You told me we would get home and no matter how grim the situation was, I needed to believe that. And I did, Legolas. 'It's not a matter of if, Estel, but when'. Remember, Legolas? I know you remember. Legolas, this is when..." His voice cracked and he blinked away the tears before continuing on. "This is when we get to go home. And I'm not going alone. I left you once, Legolas, to find my father and to bring him back to save you and Elladan. Elladan's coming home, Legolas. He's right here. We are all going home. I'm not leaving you again. I wont, Legolas. So you need to come back. What will your father do if you don't? What will we tell Thranduil if we return without you? I won't be able to tell him, Legolas. He needs you and you can't leave him. You can't leave Elladan or Elrohir or Glorfindel or Elrond or me. Or Mirkwood. Seas, Legolas. Come back. I came back for you. Come... come back for me."

Elrond let sad eyes drift from Glorfindel, who's fingers waited tentatively on Legolas's wrist, to Estel, who had broken into silent sobs that shook his tired body. He was trying so hard...

"By the Valar..." Glorfindel muttered, shock taking over the hopelessness that was written all over his face. Estel's head came up and his cries stopped as he regarded the elfs expression with curiosity and hope.

"What is it?" He whispered, hardly daring to believe what it might mean. Elrohir clutched his brother more tightly to him and Elladan's blood shot eyes fluttered open once more. Glorfindel remained still then raised his head slowly.

"He... he has a pulse, I... Elrond, he lives."

"It cannot be..." Elrond shook his head disbelievingly, regarding Glorfindel as if he were mad. "Words alone cannot bring back the dead."

"But he breathes, Elrond," Glorfindel persisted. "It is faint, but..." Elrond sidled over to the side of his friend and placed a tentative hand on Legolas's forehead. Warmth was beginning to come back to his skin. And where his other hand clutched his wrist, he could indeed feel the weakest trace of a pulse beating beneath the skin. He smiled despite himself.

"It looks as if he has hope again." He muttered, still unbelieving of what had just taken place.

"Adar, neither of them will have a prayer if we don't get them back soon," Elrohir cut into the silence, eyes full of disbelief. "Elladan is quickly losing strength and... and Legolas..."

"You are right, Elrohir." Elrond stuttered in agreement. "They're far from out of danger. Someone needs to fetch the horses-"

"I'll go." Estel interrupted, standing on slightly shaky legs. "You're needed here and I... need to think." He made a move to leave, but Elrond grasped his hand before he could get very far.

"Be watchful and hurry back. Don't lose your way." Estel nodded and tried once more to leave, but Elrond wasn't finished. "Estel. I'm proud of you." With a weak smile the boy turned, running out of the tent and into the rain. Elrond turned back to the ailing elves before him and sighed, running his hand along the now feverish cheek of Legolas.

"He should be dead."

"But he's not," Elrohir stated as he tried his best to clean Elladan's chest wound with the torn hood of his cloak. His brother was hardly aware of the people around him and drifted in and out of slumber. "Estel's voice alone brought him back."

"Not only his voice." Glorfindel mused as he continued to run his hands through the golden tresses in his lap. Color flushed his cheeks fever bright and sweat beaded upon his brow. Fever from infection more likely than not. From poison, almost a certainty. His shallow breaths hitched and rattled in his chest and it was clear that even in his state of unconsciousness he was in pain. But at least he was whole enough to feel it. "Estel used touch along with his voice to bring Legolas back to us. The hands of the king are the hands of a healer."

"He is only 14," Elrond muttered. "That step in his path is hardly near at hand." Glorfindel chuckled.

"Mellon nin, you and I know well enough that destiny pays no mind to the age of he who will fulfill it."

**TBC...**

**Translations:**

_"Im radahain, adar!" _(roughly) - I found them, father!

_"Im radahain. Adar, Im... Valar, seas. Seas annahain cuil..." _(roughly) - I found them. Father, I... Valar, please. Please give them life...

_"Lá, Legolas.... gwador nîn, le ava auta nin."_ (VERY roughly. auta is quenya, as is lá) - No, Legolas... my brother, you will not leave me.

_A HUGE thank you to the following people : __**RenewedBlade**__, __**ShaolinQueen**__, __**lilnewsie77**__, __**Fluffy's**__**fangirls**__, __**Flying Through Infinity**__, __**Lozrii**__, __**Dove**__, __**queenofspades19**__, __**ProRodeoCowgirl**__, __**Kitematsu**__, __**Viresse**__, __**Blood Zephyr**__, __**MeLaNY8**__, __**AtlantisGirl12**__, __**owlreader**__, __**brightgreenskribbles**__, __**BeckyTao**__, __**ArodieltheElfofRohan**__ (as always), __**Elvenlass**__, and once again to __**RenewedBlade**__. I do not deserve your reviews, but I'd be a fool not to take them. I hope I haven't lost you and I do want to here from you again. :)_

_Until next time, hopefully sooner than last time._

_xxxdarkstarxxx_


End file.
